


Тьма

by Paranoiya



Series: Жрецы и Боги [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Nogitsune (Teen Wolf), Cursed Derek Hale, Darkness Around The Heart, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magic, Nemeton!Stiles, OOC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Timeline: between 4 and 5 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Что делать, если ты шериф маленького городка, все друзья твоего сына-подростка – оборотни, баньши и другие сверхъестественные существа, а люди вокруг снова дохнут как мухи? У Ноа Стилински нет ни одного ответа.





	1. Сейчас, поляна перед Неметоном

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для [Teen Wolf Reverse 2.0](https://twreversever2.diary.ru/)
> 
> Спасибо [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4) за оригинальную идею, из которой появился Ноа и парень в маске, а также за неоценимую помощь и поддержку в написании этого текста.  
> Спасибо автору заявки и дорогому артеру [puhnatsson](https://vk.com/puhnatsson_box), чьи арты вдохновляют и буквально заставляют писать.  
> Спасибо [Ториа Гриа](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria) за терпение к вечному дедлайнеру.   
> И заранее спасибо всем и каждому, кто дочитает до конца.
> 
> Со всеми пятыми лебедями истории можно познакомиться [в 9 главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599944/chapters/44099401#Characters).  
> При чтении не по главам контекстные ссылки не работают.

Стайлз бросает машину в полумиле от поляны, и они со Скоттом первыми углубляются в лес. Ему не нужен ни компас, ни фонарик, ни сверхострые чувства оборотня — он точно знает куда идти. Да и нужно ли что-то специальное, чтобы найти дорогу домой?

Поляна с Неметоном появляется словно из ниоткуда. Вокруг пня стоят люди в длинных белых рубахах, подпоясанных простой веревкой. Кто-то держит в руках факелы, кто-то серпы. Стайлз рассматривает их с улыбкой, как смотрят на старую фотографию: с ностальгией и одновременно с радостью, что всё это осталось в прошлом.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл, — откуда-то справа появляется мисс Моррелл.

За ней по пятам идёт абсолютно голый парень, покрытый татуировками практически полностью. На голове у него белая маска, а в провалах глазниц пульсируют зелёные огоньки.

— Я не мог это пропустить, — с улыбкой отвечает Стайлз, снова смотря на Марин. — Тебе идёт белый, жаль будет, если запачкаешь.

— Не думай, что этот невинный мальчишка нас остановит, — яростно говорит Моррелл, и по поляне начинает плыть речитатив из десятка голосов. Друиды начинают творить магию.

Скотт по правую руку от него уходит в бета-релиз и оглушительного рычит. Слева из-за деревьев показывается Дерек, тоже уже принявший бета-форму. Он отвечает на призыв альфы коротким рыком и встаёт по левую руку от Стайлза.

— Твои ручные оборотни тебе не помогут, — говорит Моррелл с улыбкой.

После её слов Дерек почему-то снова трансформируется, возвращаясь в человеческое тело. Он оглушенно ведёт головой, а потом смотрит на парня в маске. Словно в трансе Дерек делает первый шаг, потом второй. Даже ещё один оглушающий рык Скотта не даёт результатов. Через несколько секунд Дерек уже стоит рядом с Моррелл, как будто так и должно быть.

Стайлз смотрит на это с беспокойством. Все идёт не по плану. На поляне, у него за спиной, наконец-то появляются Лидия и Алан. Он оборачивается к ним на долю секунды, оценивая их состояние. Они выглядят слегка запыхавшимися, но собранными и готовыми к бою.

— Ты проиграл, Алан, — вновь подает голос Марин.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Пока ритуал не завершен, ничего не закончено.

— Ты прав, — говорит Марин, и друиды внезапно начинают петь какую-то тоскливую мелодию.

Дерек раскачивается из стороны в сторону как под гипнозом. Марин, приподнимаясь на носки, шепчет ему что-то прямо в ухо. Парень в маске исчезает, тает прямо в воздухе, но уже через две секунды возвращается, держа за руку чернокожую девочку лет двенадцати, которая похоже в таком же трансе как и Дерек.

— Ты правда готова убить ребёнка? — с разочарованием в голосе спрашивает у сестры Алан.

— Её убью не я, а он, — Моррелл кивает головой на Дерека.

Хейл словно приходит в себя, когда перед ним оказывается девочка. Дерек с явным удивлением смотрит на свою правую руку, которая словно застыла в трансформации. Когти выпущены и он, кажется, не может втянуть их обратно. Скотт справа от Стайлза бросается вперёд на помощь к бете, но в прыжке наталкивается на невидимый барьер.

— Рябина, — понимающе шепчет Лидия. 

— Ты замкнула круг, как только он оказался внутри. Умно, — гримасничает Стайлз, помогая Скотту подняться.

— Обычная мера предосторожности, — улыбаясь, отвечает Моррелл и произносит что-то гортанное и резкое. Из земли появляются длинные гибкие побеги, которые тут же оплетают всех за пределами круга.

— Ну же, Дерек. Время пришло. Освободи девчонку, освободись сам и ты сможешь его спасти. Сегодня в новолуние месяца Дуба ты можешь спасти его.

— Дерек, — в отчаянии кричит Стайлз, падая на колени под напором побегов. — Нет! Дерек!

— Если это спасет тебя, я готов, — тихо, но уверенно говорит Дерек, смотря Стайлзу прямо в глаза.

— Скажи ему правду, чертова ведьма! — снова кричит Стилински, дергая руками, но побеги держат крепко. — Скажи же ему правду!

— Какую правду я должна ему сказать? Что ты сгоришь на костре прямо в центре пня? — она переводит взгляд на оскалившегося Дерека. — О да, он сгорит. И вы, наконец, будете вместе.

Парень в маске снова оказывается рядом с Дереком. Его татуировки светятся и словно перемещаются по коже. Хейл впадает в очередной транс и заносит руку над беззащитной девочкой. Скотт яростно воет, Лидия кричит и даже Алан пытается что-то прокричать сестре.

Стайлз бессильно падает на землю, чтобы через миг подняться обратно.

— Довольно, — говорит он, и всё на поляне застывает.

Стайлз поднимается с колен, разрывая стебли словно нити. Подходит к Скотту и помогает тому выпутаться из захвата. Пока Скотт перерубает стебли когтями и помогает Алану, Стайлз освобождает Лидию. Она смотрит на него так, как будто впервые видит. В её глазах Стайлз видит сначала страх, потом осознание, а следом принятие. Она кивает ему и молча отходит к Алану и Скотту.

Стайлз тем временем идёт к застывшему Дереку. Он приобнимает девочку, и она приходит в себя, а потом бросается к Стайлзу в объятия.

— Стайлз!

— Потерпи немного, [Бекки](44099401#Rebecca), мы скоро отвезем тебя домой, — говорит он ей, проводя руками по торчащим во все стороны кудряшкам.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — кивает Стайлз. — Но сперва мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Стайлз отводит Бекки к пню и помогает ей забраться на него, а сам возвращается к Дереку. Достаточно легкого прикосновения, чтобы Хейл очнулся.

— Стайлз?

— Ты был готов убить девочку, чтобы спасти меня?

— Если это поможет...

— Не поможет, — с грустью говорит Стайлз, а потом добавляет. — Но твой настрой мне нравится. Пойдём, — говорит он и ведёт Хейла к пню.

Там Стайлз опускается на колени и ищет что-то в траве у корней. Через минуту он поднимается, держа в руках крупный коричневый желудь. Он ведёт пальцами и между них появляется тонкий стебелёк. Стайлз начинает напевать что-то вполголоса и обматывать его стебельком. Когда тот уже основательно опутан, Стайлз связывает концы стебелька и подходит к Ребекке. Он вешает ей жёлудь на шею, как подвеску.

— Никогда не расставайся с ним, и они не смогут найти тебя. Ты поняла меня?

Девочка кивает и завороженно смотрит на Стилински. Тот улыбается, и крепко обнимает Ребекку.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, так же сильно, как я скучаю по твоей маме.

Он выпрямляется и в его глазах Дереку мерещится тьма. Ребята, успевшие подойти к ним, обступают их полукругом.

— Алан, — уверенно говорит Стайлз. — Увези девочку в участок. Пусть поместят её в программу защиты свидетелей вместе с отцом. Пэрриш тебе поможет, если в участке возникнут проблемы.

Алан молча кивает и берет Ребекку за руку. Девочка машет Стайлзу на прощание, перед тем, как выйти из круга света и раствориться в ночи. Стайлз какое-то время машет ей в ответ.

— Скотт, — говорит он, когда Ребекка окончательно исчезает в лесу. — Отвези Лидию домой.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает МакКолл, оглядывая десятки застывших фигур.

— Я справлюсь, — уверенно отвечает Стайлз.

Скотт хлопает Стайлза по плечу, а Лидия целует его в щеку на прощание.

— Вот мы и остались одни, — говорит Стилински и оборачивается к Дереку. Вместо больших карих глаз на Хейла смотрят два чёрных провала. — Устраивайся поудобнее, — Стайлз улыбается и разминает пальцы. — Ведь я собираюсь рассказать тебе сказку.  



	2. 3 дня назад. 16 июня, суббота.

**Ноа**

В жизни шерифа было две категории смен: обычные и криминальные, каждая из которых делилась на три типа — нормальные, плохие и отвратительные. Потом его сын вляпался в оборотней, и Ноа пришлось добавить в категории — "сверхъестественная", а в типы — "криповатая", "леденящая душу" и "смертельно опасная".

Заступив на смену в полночь Ноа думал, что сегодня будет обычной нормальной сменой. В два часа началась перестрелка на газовой заправке на северном выезде из города, и томная ночь превратилась в криминальную и плохую. В три часа, когда шериф отвлекал незадачливого грабителя на себя у центрального входа, [Пэрриш](44099401#Jordan), воспользовавшись задней дверью, проскользнул в магазинчик и вырубил идиота. Зачем придурок полез в два часа грабить самую непопулярную в городе газовую заправку предстояло разбираться уже утренней смене, да и то, после того, как идиота осмотрят в больнице на предмет сотрясений.

Ноа уже со всей тоской предвкушал гору отчетов, два протокола и объяснительную, доказывающую необходимость проявления заместителем Пэрришем грубой физической силы, повлекшей за собой сотрясение головного мозга задержанного. Шериф очень хотел бы написать, что трясти там, судя по схеме ограбления, было нечего, но департамент окружного прокурора его за такие формулировки по голове не погладит, да и годы работы сгладили желание говорить правду и ничего кроме правды. Иногда было проще банально опустить лишние детали, передать дело прокурору и забыть о существовании очередного бестолкового жулика. Его неторопливые размышления прервал голос [диспетчера Паттерсон](44099401#John)а : в центре города столкнулся мотоцикл и легковушка. Смена медленно превращалась в отвратительную.

  


***

Сюжет аварии был банальным, но от того не менее драматичным. Вот мотоциклист гонит по городу, кладя большой и толстый болт на скоростной режим. Разгоняется до 90 миль в час, перестраивается с полосы на полосу, попадает в колею (едва заметную днём и абсолютно невидимую ночью в тонированном шлеме), закономерно теряет управление и финиширует в первом попавшемся препятствии — обычной синей Тойоте Камри, стоящей на светофоре. Что сподвигло мотоциклиста гнать на такой скорости было уже не узнать — его размазанные по асфальту кишки, кости и обрывки экипировки будут собирать следующие часов пять. Водителю Тойоты повезло чуть больше — её ещё могут похоронить в открытом гробу, хотя шериф не уверен, что это повод для радости. [Заместитель Варга](44099401#Maria)с явно разделяет его точку зрения:

— Судя по документам в бардачке, это [Эшли Хупс](44099401#Ashley), 19 лет, училась в Калифорнийском. Видимо, ехала домой на выходные, живёт на Митчелл-стрит, 93. Я пробила её по нашей базе — ничего. Даже штрафа за неправильную парковку не нашлось.

— И что я должен сказать родителям? Что их законопослушная дочь погибла из-за того, что остановилась на красный сигнал светофора? — с болью произносит Ноа, представляя на месте Эшли Стайлза. Его горло перехватывает, и он отводит глаза.

— Поезжайте в участок, шериф. Я поеду к родителям, — тихо говорит Варгас. 

Ноа кивает ей и молча возвращается к своей машине, заводит двигатель и выруливает, стараясь не оказаться рядом с тонкой полосой — единственным, что осталось от мотоциклиста.

  


***

Участок встречает его гробовой тишиной. Нервно сглатывающий диспетчер Паттерсон, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, едва ли не шепотом говорит, что в участок из больницы звонил Пэрриш.

— Парень с заправки, — запинаясь, произносит он. — Младший брат [Эдриана Харрис](44099401#Adrian)а — того, который пропал в начале прошлого учебного года.

— Установили по нашей или в больнице? — спрашивает Ноа, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд Джона. — Ты в порядке?

— Он там, — хрипло говорит Паттерсон и показывает куда-то в сторону камер. — Там.

— Кто там? — не понимая переспрашивает Ноа. — Брат Харриса?

Диспетчер отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет. _Он_.

Понимая, что ничего от диспетчера он больше не добьётся, Ноа идёт к камерам предварительного заключения. Их в участке всего три, так что он вряд ли пройдёт мимо.

В первой камере отсыпается завсегдатай — мистер Куинн, которого скорее всего подобрали в баре у Джо, после того, как он попытался устроить пьяную потасовку, но как всегда не особо преуспел. Проспится, получит штраф за разбитое имущество, направление на пятьдесят часов общественных работ — и то, только потому, что Джо не станет писать на него заявление — и отправится восвояси до следующего пьяного дебоша. Во второй камере идеально пусто, но вот в третьей сидит парень. Ноа сразу понимает, что предрассветные сумерки уже не тянут ни на отвратительные, ни на криминальные. От сумерек несет сверхъестественностью и леденящим душу ужасом. Ноа убивают такие смены.

А потом в участок, вальсируя, входит Стайлз в компании со Скоттом и Дереком. Он неспешно идёт прямо к камерам, словно точно знает, где искать отца. На плече Стайлза небрежно лежит любимая бита, а на губах играет жизнерадостная улыбка, которая в последний год начала пугать шерифа сильнее, чем дуло сорока четырех миллиметрового Игла, направленного в лицо. На своём излёте ночь доходит до точки: сверхъестественная и смертельно опасная.

— Привет, пап, — буднично говорит Стайлз и встаёт рядом с ним, рассматривая парня в камере.

Что сказать, тут было на что посмотреть.

Во-первых, парень абсолютно голый, если не считать жуткой белой маски, закрывающей его лицо. Ноа очень надеется, что это глина или пластик, а не как в случае с берсерками чья-то идеально отполированная кость. Во-вторых, его руки и грудь покрыты какими-то странными татуировками, и судя по всему спина тоже не осталась без внимания неизвестного мастера. Это плюс, если отпечатки ничего не дадут они смогут попытаться опознать неизвестного по рисункам. В-третьих, в глубине угольно-черных провалов маски, пульсируя, вспыхивают зеленые огоньки.

— Ты не против, если мы его заберем? — так же буднично спрашивает сын и пробегает пальцами по древку биты.

По протоколу Ноа должен выяснить причину задержания, потом проверить парня по базе, в конце-концов у него есть 72 часа на выяснение всех обстоятельств. Но он уже знает, что нихера они не найдут. И не опознают. Нет в мире такой картотеки, где были бы сведения на таких как это. Да и окружной прокурор потом будет задавать слишком много лишних вопросов, на которые у шерифа не будет ни одного ответа. Ноа вздыхает и прикладывает карточку к магнитному замку на дверях камеры. В сумерках вспыхивает ещё один зелёный огонёк.

Стайлз кивает Дереку: тот без лишних вопросов снимает куртку, которая уже через минуту оказывается завязанной на бедрах парня. Скотт берет парня за правый локоть, Дерек — за левый, сам Стайлз возглавляет импровизированный кортеж. Ноа знает, что Паттерсон спрятался за стойкой, а [заместитель Кордов](44099401#Domenico)а очень вовремя отлучился в туалет. Ребята идут сквозь пустой участок словно так и должно быть, словно они не подростки, а агенты ФБР, забирающие своего подозреваемого. Ноа провожает сына взглядом до самых дверей, снова и снова задаваясь вопросом как его жизнь превратилась вот в это.

— Паттерсон, вызови Пэрриша по рации. Он нужен мне здесь.

— Да, шериф, — хрипло доносится из-под стойки.

— Не участок, а цирк какой-то, — в раздражении говорит Ноа, заходя в свой кабинет и с грохотом захлопывая дверь.

  


***

Первый тревожный звоночек звучит уже под конец смены, в районе семи утра. [Штрауcс](44099401#Howard), продолжающий работать на месте аварии с криминалистами, находит кусок номерного знака мотоцикла. Совпадений много, но через полчаса сопоставления примерной марки мотоцикла, им удается установить личность владельца — Джозеф Гильярд, двадцать шесть лет. Зарегистрирован по адресу 625, Ист 51-стрит, Такома, штат Вашингтон. Звонок в местное отделение полиции ничего не проясняет: белый, без приводов, не женат, работает интерном в Multicare Allenmore hospital. И знают они так много только потому, что вчера вынуждены были объявить его в розыск из-за заявления коллег и госпиталя: Джозеф не явился на работу и дома его не нашли, как и его мотоцикл. Все материалы отправят в течение дня по факсу, так как теперь этого головная боль округа, в котором Джозеф — а с вероятностью процентов в 90 это был он — погиб. Также в течение дня офицеры получат ордер на обыск дома и возьмут образцы для сличения ДНК.

— Час от часу не легче, — высказывается шериф вслух, повесив трубку после ничего не прояснившего телефонного звонка.

Хорошо, что авария произошла прямо под дорожными камерами и им хотя бы не придется проверять версию с убийством. Ещё один смутный висяк участку был абсолютно не нужен. Вчерашний несчастный случай в “D&D nails” во время педикюра с упавшим в ванну феном, доведет Кларк до исступления, пока она сможет передать все бумаги в офис прокурора. Пэрриш на ближайшие несколько дней будет занят делом [Александра Харриса](44099401#Alexandr), которому будут выдвинуты обвинения в попытке вооруженного ограбления и хранении незарегистрированного оружия. Если бы не наличие записи эта бредовая авария с участием парня, который жил почти в восьмиста милях отсюда, легла бы на плечи Говарда Штраусса непосильной ношей.

Дорожные камеры наводят Ноа на мысль о видео из камер предварительного заключения. Не то, чтобы кто-то собрался к ним в участок с проверкой, да и не было на него никаких бумаг, но что-то заставляет Ноа подключиться к камерам. Вместо Куинна в первой камере Ноа видит серый шум: обе камеры вышли из строя. Всё время, пока он оформляет заявку на ремонт, ему кажется, что это был второй и последний предупреждающий звоночек.

На часах восемь двадцать, когда Ноа накидывает на плечи куртку и выходит из кабинета. За стойкой никого, но Кларк уже за своим столом вместе с коробкой пончиков и несколькими чашками кофе для коллег. Заметив шерифа, [Валер](44099401#Valerie)и протягивает начальнику отдельный бумажный пакетик, в котором лежат два классических пончика без глазури, но с сахарной посыпкой. Ноа съест их по дороге: это — единственный вариант, при котором заместителям не приходится врать Стайлзу о соблюдении шерифом диеты. Главное объехать лежачего на Монтгомери-стрит, думает Ноа, а то в последний раз он просыпал пудру на брюки и Стайлз едва его не спалил. На радость шерифа, он успел сесть за стол раньше сына, так что тот ничего не заметил. Или хотя бы сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Я поехал. Заявку на ремонт камер наблюдения я отправил. Проверьте остальное: вдруг ещё что-то полетело. Да, из Такомы пришлют документы по факсу: позвоните мне, когда они придут, — говорит Ноа, забирая у Валери пакет.

— Да, шериф.

Ноа успевает отойти на несколько шагов, когда вспоминает о самом главном. 

— Кстати, — говорит он. — Скажи Пэрришу, что я заберу его смену в следующую субботу, если он дожмёт сегодня Харриса.

— Обязательно, — отвечает Валери, записывая что-то в блокноте. 

— Хорошей смены, — салютует Ноа, выходя из участка. 

Он ещё не знает, что вернется сюда намного раньше, чем планировал.

  


***

Ноа подъезжает к дому около 9 утра. Вся улица ещё спит: в субботу мало кто в округе просыпается раньше десяти. Джип Стайлза стоит на подъездной дорожке, так что Ноа паркуется рядом, решая не заезжать в гараж.

Он быстро перекусывает остатками лазаньи Мелиссы, которую в четверг занёс Скотт, и поднимается наверх, собираясь принять душ и поспать хотя бы шесть часов. Дверь в комнату Стайлза приоткрыта, так что Ноа аккуратно заглядывает внутрь. Стайлз сладко спит: голая ступня торчит из-под одеяла, а загребущие руки обнимают вторую подушку на манер плюшевой игрушки. Ноа рад, что сын дома, и с тем сверхъестественным существом разбирается кто угодно, только не Стайлз. Он закрывает дверь и уходит к себе в спальню.

  
  


**Стайлз**

Стайлз просыпается утром с гудящей головой, будто всю ночь гонялся за неуловимой сверхъестественной хернёй. На часах десять утра, но он разбит и всё тело ломит, хотя Стайлз готов поклясться, что уснул вчера в одиннадцать, едва ли не до ухода отца.

Ему снова снился сон, где он был пафосным засранцем, а Скотт и Дерек почему-то его слушались. Он командовал ими, словно свитой, и Дерек даже расстался со своей курткой стоило Стайлзу кивнуть головой.

От мысли, что он мог приказать что-то Дереку внутри Стайлза всё напрягается. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — говорит Стайлз собственному вставшему члену.

Да, Дерек и покорность в одном предложении точно его заводили.

  


***

Додрочив, воскрешая в себе обрывки сна, где Дерек смотрел на него как на ожившее божество, Стайлз идёт в душ. Потом заглядывает к спящему отцу, приоткрывает у него окно и накрывает крепко спящего Ноа покрывалом. Спускается на кухню, строча вопросительную смску Скотту про их планы на день. Сегодня суббота, а значит никаких смен в клинике, никакого полнолуния и никакой мистической хуйни. С тех пор, как они прогнали омегу пару недель назад в городе тишина. На самом деле, омегу прогонял Скотт, Дерек и Лиам. Стайлза же с собой никто не взял и даже не предупредил, поставив Стилински в известность постфактум.

Он успевает сделать тосты и омлет, когда от Скотта приходит ответ “в два в лофте”. В груди у Стайлза холодеет. Кажется, в Бикон-Хиллз опять что-то происходит.

Стайлз оставляет отцу обед, состоящий из каши (только пророщенные зерна!), котлеток на пару и стручковой фасоли, а также записку, что уехал к Скотту по делам стаи. Половина записки, правда, посвящена тем карам, что ожидают Ноа, если тот не съест свой обед, но это не важно.

  


***

Он подъезжает к лофту в 13:50 и пару минут барабанит пальцами по рулю. Ему нужно взять себя в руки, успокоить бешено бьющее в ребра сердце. Но что бы Стайлз не делал, с каждым днём смотреть Дереку в глаза становится всё труднее.

В лофте тишина, только Скотт сидит на диване и пялится в пустоту. Малия уехала на каникулы с приемным отцом, налаживать семейные связи. С другой частью семьи в ближайшее время связей не наладишь: Питер всё ещё кукует в Эйкене. Лиам уехал с матерью к бабушке, но обещал вернуться к полнолунию. После Мексики Лидия старательно делает вид, что ничего не слышит и не видит. Пэрриш тоже прикидывается шлангом, пожароустойчивым, конечно, но шлангом. Так что их только трое — альфа, бета и человек. Человек, которого последние пару месяцев и в дела стаи-то не особо посвящают. Безумие, блять.

— Скотт?

МакКолл вздрагивает и переводит на него взгляд, мгновение спустя он словно расслабляется и широко улыбается. 

— Это ты, — произносит он.

— А кто это ещё мог бы быть? — недоуменно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Как спаслось? — внезапно доносится со стороны лестницы.

Нахуя Дереку вообще пафосная коварная лестница Стайлз так и не смог понять. Как и то, зачем оборотни всё время тусят на крыше. Иногда мозг подкидывает ему кадры с обнаженными телами, впитывающими лунный свет. После таких картинок Стайлз обычно не может уснуть несколько часов, а коробка с носовыми платками худеет почти на треть.

— Спасибо, мамочка. Просто отлично, — язвит Стилински, застигнутый вопросом Дерека врасплох. Пульс учащается, и Стайлз дышит через нос, чтобы выровнять ритм. Теперь он тренирует себя так же, как когда-то тренировал Скотта, только вместо гнева и мячиков для лакросса — Дерек. Вот такой: разговаривающий, иногда улыбающийся и совсем редко искренне заинтересованный.

Хейл смотрит спокойно, словно пропустил всю реплику Стайлза мимо ушей, но в то же время внимательно и цепко, как будто ответ, и правда, для него важен. Полный бред, думает Стайлз и переключается на МакКолла, пока мозг не замкнуло оконачательно:

— И? 

— Что и? — переспрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и вскидывает руки в притворном ужасе.

— В два в лофте. Два, — Стайлз тыкает пальцем в часы. — Лофт, — обводит рукой вокруг. — И? Ты же меня сюда не ради трепа про сны позвал?

Краем глаза Стайлз видит, как напрягается Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. Скотт перед ним наоборот, еще больше расслабляется и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— У нас гость, — говорит он.

— Гость? — переспрашивает Стайлз и смотрит на Дерека, но тот только буравит взглядом пол и сжимает челюсти так сильно, будто пытается перекусить невидимый эспандер. 

— Тёмный, — поясняет Скотти с небрежностью, словно говорит о погоде.

— В смысле, тёмный? Афроамериканец, что ли?

— Мы думаем, что это ещё один друид, — в игру в шарады, наконец, включается Дерек.

— В смысле, Дарак? Опять? — на Стайлза накатывает нервозность и он начинает тараторить. — И чего он хочет? Закончить начатое и воскресить этот идиотский пенек? Добить альф? Так пусть ищет Дюкалиона!

— Мы не знаем, — перебивает его Дерек.

— А с чего вы вообще решили, что в городе появился Дарак? — Стайлз, прищурившись, переводит взгляд с Дерека на Скотта и обратно.

— Мы встретили вчера кое-кого, — уклончиво отвечает Хейл.

Ещё один момент, который Стайлз не понимает. Да, Дерек воскрес, но остался бетой. Скотт же — истинный альфа с собственной стаей. Но стоит им обоим оказаться в одной комнате, как МакКолл едва ли не на спину падает, подставляя Хейлу живот для почесунек. Вот прямо как сейчас — весь разговор ведёт Дерек, пока Скотт прикидывается ветошью.

— И? — снова спрашивает Стайлз у Скотта, теряя терпение. — Ты говорить-то со мной собираешься или ты теперь вроде ручного попугая: можешь только повторять последние слова хозяина?

Стайлз зол, он разбит и его несёт. Конечно, он наговорил лишнего. Он видит это по напрягшимся плечам и сжатым кулакам Скотта.

— Окей, я идиот, — уже мягче говорит Стайлз и трет ладонью лоб. — Я опять плохо сплю, плюс отец сегодня снова в ночь, а вы говорите у нас тут что-то завелось. Я нервничаю, понятно! 

Скотт отмирает и наконец-то смотрит на него, так же внимательно, как пару минут назад Дерек.

— С твоим отцом всё будет в порядке. Я обещаю, — говорит Скотти. 

— Мы думаем, он охотится за теми, кто связан с предыдущими жертвами. 

— В смысле, охотится? И зачем ему те, кто с ними связан? Ритуал же не был завершен? — Стайлз снова переводит взгляд с одного оборотня на другого. Оба молчат, но Стайлз едва ли не слышит, как они обмениваются информацией через запахи и сердцебиение. Это конкретно бесит. — Ведь так?

— После того, как мы заменили себя на родителей и освободили их — умерли ещё трое, — после паузы говорит Скотт.

— Первой была сама [Дженнифер](44099401#Jennifer): её у Неметона убил Питер.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, не отрывая взгляда. Тот говорит о дяде-убийце и смерти бывшей девушки, которая отправила на тот свет двенадцать человек и еще черти сколько пыталась прикончить, с хладнокровием, которому можно только позавидовать.

— Вторым стал [Джерард](44099401#Gerard): с ним расправился Дюкалион, после того, как мы его опустили, — а вот в голосе Скотта Стайлз слышит плохо скрытое удовлетворение.

— Третьим, судя по всему, оказался санитар из Эйкена — [Лазарь Брунски](44099401#Lazarus). Его смерть списали на несчастный случай, но на самом деле его убила Малия.

— Класс, — шокировано тянет Стайлз. — Вы мало того, что знали о том, что Неметон проснулся, так ещё и не сказали мне. Алло! Неметон проснулся! — едва ли не кричит Стайлз. — И за всеми последними жертвоприношениями стоят оборотни. Заебись, что сказать.

— Стайлз, — начинает было Дерек, но замолкает, стоит тому обернуться и посмотреть на Хейла. Стилински слишком выбешен, чтобы обратить на это внимание. 

— Вы — конченные придурки! Когда это случилось? В ноябре, ведь так? А мы-то с Лидией голову едва не сломали в феврале, когда у нас начался слет наемных убийц всех типов и возрастов. Во всем виноват Неметон, а вы двое молчали! — Стайлз запинается, понимая, что все не так просто. — Знали не только вы, да? Твою ж мать, — говорит Стайлз, хватаясь за голову и идёт прямо на Дерека. Хейл пытается поймать его, но Стилински шипит и отворачивается.

— Отойди, — бросает Стилински, огибая Дерека и оказываясь в закутке, который Хейл почему-то зовёт кухней. Про себя Стайлз зовёт его конурой.

Он берет кружку с мойки — Стайлз подозревает, что она в лофте, в принципе, одна — и наливает воду из-под крана. Он жадно пьёт, пока его безумный мозг додумывает мысль про кружку, прикидывая дрались ли за неё Дерек и Брейден, или Дерек и Питер. Потом он понимает, что сам сейчас пьёт из кружки Дерека. Что раз кружка стояла на мойке сам Хейл пил из неё что-то совсем недавно. Его подростковый мозг замыкает на мыслях о том, что этих же самых керамических краев касались губы Дерека и его язык. Стайлз с шумом давится и начинает судорожно кашлять. И заканчивает, конечно, в руках Дерека, который сгибает его пополам и сильно сжимает под ребрами. Стайлз сплевывает на пол остатки воды и тяжело дышит. Правую руку Дерек всё ещё держит у него на основании шеи, и Стайлза бросает в жар. Словно заметив это, Дерек отпускает его, и Стилински хрипло произносит:

— Спасибо.

— Ты живой? — кричит из комнаты Скотт, и Стайлзу снова хочется ему втащить. То, что Дерек так ему ничего и не ответил на благодарность, Стайлз поймёт только вечером.

— Да даже если и мёртвый, я с того света вернусь, чтобы напинать тебе за враньё! — снова бросается в атаку Стайлз, но выдыхается уже к концу предложения. — Ладно, с ним потом разберемся, — говорит он, плюхаясь на диван рядом с МакКоллом. — Что там с этим Дараком? 

— Ничего особенного, — хмыкает где-то у него за спиной Дерек. — Прислал вместо себя фамильяра.

— Кого? Фамильяра? — Стайлза снова несёт. — Типа, как у Сабрины? У неё был этот... — он щелкает пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить. — Как его там? 

— Стайлз, — в ужасе тянет Скотт и зажимает себе уши.

— У Сабрины был кот Салем, и он был заколдованным человеком, — буднично говорит Дерек и Стайлз со Скоттом в шоке разворачиваются к нему.

— Чуваааак, — начинает Стайлз с улыбкой до ушей.

— Кора, — отрезает Хейл.

Улыбка тут же увядает: у Стайлза такой отмазки как младшая сестра нет.

— Так что за фамильяр? — снова переводит тему Стайлз в надежде, что парни забудут о Сабрине.

— Выглядит как обычный парень, только голый. На голове маска, как у берсерка. Дерек выследил его вчера по запаху магии, и мы его поймали. На все вопросы он повторял только “восстановить баланс”, а потом и вовсе исчез.

Стайлз хмурится, разглядывая друга. Тот может и стал альфой, но в некоторых вопросах оставался обычным подростком с тройкой за все устные доклады. Но сейчас Скотт говорит так ладно, что Стайлз задается вопросом — не репетировали ли они с Дереком эту речь?

— И как вы догадались, что для восстановления баланса снова кого-то убьют? — с подозрением спрашивает Стайлз.

— Потому что четверо уже мертвы, — отвечает Хейл и пожимает плечами.

— Четверо?! 

— Пока все выглядит как несчастные случаи: вчера в салоне ”D&D nails” от удара током погибли [Кейтлин Снайде](44099401#Caitlin)р и [Даниэль Пресэдо](44099401#Danielle), — поясняет Скотт.

— Та Даниэль, что дружила с [Хизер](44099401#Heather)?

— И та Кейтлин, что целовалась с тобой в этом самом лофте на вечеринке.

Стайлз едва не произносит вслух “Ну, спасибо, бро”, но успевает прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки. Ему кажется, то лицо Дерека тоже на миг перекосило, но Стайлз списывает это на игру света.

— Обе связаны с девственниками, с первыми жертвами, — Стайлз лихорадочно вытаскивает из закромов памяти дело Дженнифер и все, что он когда-либо знал о жертвах. — А ещё двое? 

— Ночью случилась авария: в Эшли Хупс — девушку [Кайла Райт](44099401#Kyle)а — врезался мотоциклист. Кто он мы не знаем, но скорее всего он тоже как-то замешан: и в салоне, и на месте аварии пахло фамильяром и магией.

— Странно, Кайл был воином. Черт! Мы должны найти всех остальных, пока их не убили!

— Мы этим и занимаемся уже почти сутки, — жестко отвечает Дерек. — Но это не так-то просто сделать если гоняться только за запахом.

Хмурое лицо Дерека и заискивающее Скотта возвращают Стайлза в реальность. Он нужен был им: здесь, сегодня, сейчас, не ради его мозгов и не ради его посильной помощи. Стайлз оставался человеком — слабым, почти беспомощным человеком с небольшой искрой, которую даже Дитон отказывался тренировать, считая это пустой тратой времени. Все, что стае было нужно от него, это его отец.

— База данных участка, — хмыкает Стайлз, вставая. — Мне следовало догадаться сразу. Могли бы просто позвонить.

На лице Скотта Стайлз видит подтверждение своих мыслей. Это бьёт его сильнее, чем хук в челюсть от Джерарда Арджента, да дерут черти его черную душу. 

— Провожать не нужно. Я знаю, где выход, спасибо. Мавр сделал своё дело — мавр может уходить. Позвоню, как что-то узнаю.

Никто за ним, конечно, не идёт.

Он сидит в салоне и ждёт, пока тугой узел в груди хоть немного отпустит. Потом заводит со второй попытки джип и едет в магазин. Мистическая херня — хернёй, а здоровый ужин для отца по расписанию.

  
  


**Ноа**

Ноа просыпается от телефонного звонка, наощупь берёт трубку и выдыхает:

— Ноа Стилински.

— Шериф, это Кларк.

Он открывает глаза и приподнимается на локте: на часах 14:42.

— Пришли бумаги по Гильярду? — Ноа смутно припоминает, что просил позвонить Кларк, когда пришлют бумаги. Возможно, в Такоме работают более собранные и дисциплинированные люди, чем он думал. Шериф ждал, что бумаги отправят в лучшем случае к шести вечера, а может быть и вовсе отложат до завтра. 

— Нет, шериф. У нас двойное убийство. 

— Где? — окончательно проснувшись, спрашивает Ноа, прикидывая, где лежит последняя чистая летняя рубашка. Стайлз обещал вчера всё постирать, но что-то подсказывает Ноа, что сын как всегда забыл это сделать. 

— Рядом с участком, — как-то нервно говорит Валери.

— Буду через 20 минут.

Он доезжает за 18.

  


***

— Рядом с участком? — громко и четко спрашивает Ноа. — С каких пор камеры заключения превратились в “рядом с участком”?!

— Мы не хотели Вас пугать, шериф, — говорит Кларк и вздергивает вверх подбородок, словно доказывая ему что-то.

Ноа на мгновение прячет лицо в ладонях, выдыхает, а потом продолжает, переходя с повышенного тона на вкрадчивый шепот:

— Итак, что тут произошло?

  


***

Ситуация была откровенно кошмарной.

Пэрриш на телефонные звонки не отвечал, так что хронологию пока восстановили по работающим камерам в участке, документам и со слов заместителей.

_В 9:21[заместитель Гордо](44099401#James)н открывает камеру и расталкивает [Майкла Куинна](44099401#Michael). Куинн явно обижен тем, что его будят так рано утром в субботу, поэтому отпихивает от себя офицера, едва не впечатавая того в решетку. Гордон решает не возиться с Куинном, и, заперев камеру, продлевает протокол задержания до 21:00._

Ноа кладет рапорт Гордона и протокол задержания Куинна в левый угол стола.

_10:08 заместитель Пэрриш припарковывается у участка и через четыре минуты в 10:12 вместе с задержанным Александром Харрисом заходит внутрь. В 10:15 Александр Харрис уже прикован к столу в комнате допросов._

Ноа выкладывает докладную Кларк и черно-белые распечатки с камер наблюдения рядом с рапортом Гордона. 

_С 10:27 до 11:46 заместитель Пэрриш проводит допрос задержанного Александра Харриса._

В ряд с ранее выложенными бумагами добавляется протокол допроса, заполненный Джорданом.

_В 11:50 Джордан заходит в обеденный уголок и выпивает подряд пару чашек кофе, успевая съесть последний пончик из коробки, принесенной утром Валери._

Ноа кладет у правого края докладную записку [заместителя Роба Брэди](44099401#Rob), который запомнил Джордана, жующего пончик, именно потому, что сам имел аналогичные планы на выпечку. Первый ряд заполнен полностью и Ноа переходит ко второму.

_В 12:03 Пэрриш наливает в кулере два стакана воды и возвращается в допросную к Александру Харрису. Харрис с благодарностью принимает воду и допрос продолжается вплоть до 13:17, когда Пэрриш выводит задержанного в туалет._

Ноа выкладывает несколько распечаток с камер наблюдения под рапортом Гордона и под протоколом Пэрриша, оставляя под докладной запиской Кларк пустое пространство.

_В 12:42 просыпается Майкл Куинн, который исключительно в непечатных выражениях пытается выяснить у заместителя Гордона почему он всё ещё в камере. Джеймс сообщает тому, что задержание продлено до 21 часа и уходит, оставляя Куинна бесноваться в камере._

Докладная записка Гордона укладывается между снимками допроса и походом в туалет.

_В 13:40 к камерам заключения возвращается Гордон, который отмечает, что Куинн снова уснул. После чего снова уходит к своему рабочему месту и начинает заполнять штрафы о превышении скорости, которые достались ему в наследство от ночной смены._

Ещё одна докладная записка и копии штрафов заканчивают второй ряд.

_В 13:58 Джордан заканчивает допрос Харриса и подписывает протокол. В 14:03 он сопровождает Харриса к камерам заключения и почему-то сажает Александра не в одну из двух пустых камер, а в первую, где якобы спит Майкл Куинн._

Ноа выкладывает на стол снимок с камер из допросной и из коридора.

_В 14:24 Джордан, закончив оформлять протокол допроса, прощается с Кларк, Брэди и Гордоном и покидает участок._

На столе появляется вторая копия протокола допроса и вторая докладная записка Брэди. 

_В 14:38 Гордон снова идёт к камерам заключения, проверить Куинна и Харриса._

_В 14:39 на его крик сбегаются все, кто есть в участке. Кларк вызывает по рации скорую._

_В камере номер один обнаружены два тела. Александр Харрис был предположительно забит до смерти кулаками, Майкл Куинн умудрился повесится на решетке при помощи чьих-то шнурков._

_В 14:42 Кларк звонит ему по телефону._

За полчаса между тем, как Джордан посадил Александра в камеру и очередной проверкой Джеймса, Куинн успел жестоко убить сокамерника, а после совершить суицид. И всё это в середине дня в субботу прямо в участке, где на этот момент находятся три заместителя шерифа. Ноа с недоумением смотрит на бумаги перед собой, которые складываются в логичную и точную хронологию, но сами по себе похожи на абсурд. Он понимает, что окружной прокурор сдерёт с него шкуру и будет абсолютно прав. Ноа поднимает трубку и снова набирает номер Пэрриша, но тот опять не берёт трубку. На часах 16:39.

  


***

Около шести вечера Ноа вспоминает, что так и не позвонил Стайлзу и не предупредил его о том, что дома до завтрашнего утра не появится. К тому же ему позарез нужны будут завтра чистые вещи, так что откладывать стирку больше нельзя.

— Да, пап, — отвечает Стайлз после восьмого гудка. Не будь Ноа его отцом, пожалуй, уже положил бы трубку, решив, что никого нет дома.

— У нас двойное, так что я останусь в участке до утра. Приеду утром поесть и переодеться. Пожалуйста, постирай сегодня вещи, — устало говорит он, продолжая всматриваться в протокол задержания Майкла Куинна, словно надеясь, что тот расскажет ему почему ничем непримечательный пьяница вдруг решил забить до смерти неизвестного ему паренька.

— Ладушки, — тянет Стайлз встревоженно. — Завезти тебе ужин? 

Ноа представляет себе очередной вегетарианский бургер и чувствует как в горле встаёт комок, а желудок в ужасе сжимается.

— Нет, не беспокойся обо мне. Постарайся сегодня ночью быть дома, ладно?

Стайлз на том конце провода хмыкает, как будто Ноа обвиняет его в краже картины из Лувра, то есть в чем-то абсолютно нереальном.

— Позову Скотта: будем всю ночь рубиться в приставку.

— Только не забудь позвонить Мелиссе, а то будет как в прошлый раз.

Ноа успевает произнести это до того, как подумает. Стайлз смеется, и шериф понимает, что его речи заботливого и строго отца пора выкидывать на помойку. Лучший друг его сына — оборотень, которого теперь стоит бояться всем преступникам на ближайшие пару сотню миль вокруг. Так что его попытки контролировать ночевки Стайлза и Скотта вне дома явно потеряли актуальность.

— Ладно, пап. Мы позвоним. Люблю тебя, — говорит сын, продолжая смеяться.

— И я тебя. До завтра.

Ноа едва успевает положить трубку, как телефон вновь оживает: на этот раз включается факс. Кажется, ребята из полиции Такомы, всё-таки решили переслать ему досье на Джозефа Гильярда. Смотря на то, как из аппарата все ползет и ползет бумага, он ловит себя на мысли, что этот безумный день никогда не закончится.

  


***

Через два часа, когда Ноа уже успевает залить в себя половину кофейника и трижды перечитать протокол допроса Александра Харриса, в участок приезжают детективы из полиции штата.

— Дэвид Форд, — протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, представляется высокий плечистый афроамериканец.

— Шериф округа Ноа Стилински, — отвечает Ноа, отмечая что рукопожатие у детектива крепкое, а вот глаза усталые.

— Кит Мойо, — говорит второй детектив: невысокий и уже немолодой белый.

Ноа ведет их к камерам, где они втроем двадцать минут осматривают место преступления, над которым уже закончили работать криминалисты. Половина первой камеры залита кровью, на полу все ещё лежат линейки и номера улик. Ноа вздыхает, но взгляд не отводит: за годы службы он видел и похуже, но в последнее время такие сцены стали представать перед ним всё чаще и чаще. Хреновая тенденция.

— Кто их обнаружил? — спрашивает Форд, выпрямляясь после осмотра пола.

— Заместитель Джеймс Гордон.

— Что же, давайте поговорим с ним, — говорит Мойо, занося что-то в блокнот.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ноа и ведёт их в сторону допросных. Первая опечатана лентой — замордованный в край криминалист Глэдстоун как раз заканчивает снимать в ней отпечатки. Ноа оставляет детективов во второй и идёт за Гордоном, который обнаруживается в обеденном уголке в обнимку с чашкой крепчайшего кофе. Увидев его, Джеймс только молча кивает и идёт вслед за ним. Шерифу не нравится вид заместителя, сидящего с той стороны стола. И пусть это всего на несколько минут, но сердце Ноа тревожность ноет.

— Вы можете остаться, — говорит Мойо, когда Ноа уже подходит к двери. — Мы не отдел внутренних расследований, а Вы — его начальник. Будет лучше, если всё пройдёт в Вашем присутствии.

Между строчек Ноа слышит — будет лучше, если обо всех грешках своего заместителя Вы узнаете здесь и сейчас, а не из протокола допроса или — и вовсе — материалов дела.

Ноа кивает, выходит из допросной и возвращается с ещё одним стулом, садясь слегка в стороне от детективов, но всё-таки в одной с ними линии. Джеймс не выглядит взволнованным или озадаченным, только смертельно усталым.

— Давайте начнём по порядку. Назовите Ваше полное имя и фамилию, — монотонно начинает Мойо, снова что-то записывая в блокнот.

Ноа знает почему эти двое работают в паре и почему именно Мойо ведёт допрос Гордона, хотя Форд кажется жестче и напористее. Гордон — чёрный, а чёрных парней всегда очень напрягают белые, которые что-то пишут, но не показывают им свои записи. Особенно, когда эти белые — сотрудники полиции.

— Джеймс Лютор Гордон.

— Назовите род Ваших занятий и их длительность.

— Я заместитель шерифа округа в течение последних четырёх лет.

— Во сколько Вы сегодня приехали в участок?

— В 7:25. 

— Это довольно рано, — замечает Форд, прерывая напарника.

Обычно, такие как Форд играют в подобных допросах роль доброго полицейского, эдакого настоящего чёрного бро. Допрашиваемые афроамериканцы чувствуют себя слишком комфортно с такими как он и быстро теряют бдительность. Они видят в нём только представителя угнетаемой расы, забывая, что Форд при исполнении и сидит в допросной не ради их успокоения и понимания их чувств. У него, как и у Мойо, одна задача — вытрясти из подозреваемых информацию.

— В доме, который мы с женой снимаем, пару дней назад сломалась колонка. На этой неделе я дежурю в дневную смену, и ближайший выходной только в понедельник. Так что я приезжаю в участок заранее всю неделю, чтобы принять душ перед сменой.

— Хорошо, — снова Мойо, не отрывающий взгляда от бумаги. — Во сколько Вы заступили на смену?

— В 7:55 я расписался в журнале. По будням в 8 у нас летучка, но сегодня суббота. Плюс, ночная смена во главе с шерифом была занята аварией и перестрелкой на заправке. Так что я занялся бумагами, которые накопились за вечернюю и ночные смены.

— Когда и почему Вы в первый раз покинули свое рабочее место?

— В районе 9 я добрался до протокола задержания Майкла Филиппа Куинна. Его привёз вечерний наряд [Бунгалон](44099401#Ryan)а и [Гат](44099401#Victory)т из бара Джо на девятой улице, в котором мистер Куинн, напившись, попытался устроить потасовку. Обычно, мы задерживаем таких нарушителей на 12 часов, но мистер Куинн попадает к нам один или два раза в месяц вот уже семь или восемь месяцев подряд. Он никогда не доставлял хлопот и последние пару раз мы отпускали его утром, после оформления бумаг и назначения ему штрафа и положенных общественных работ.

— Почему Вы сказали про семь или восемь месяцев? Вы следили за Куинном? — спокойно уточняет Мойо, как будто речь идёт о списке покупок в магазине.

— Нет, но трудно не знать, что происходит, когда ты живешь и работаешь в таком маленьком городке как наш, — на удивление Ноа Гордон даже не обращает внимания на формулировку вопроса. То ли Джеймс был готов к нему заранее, то ли совсем не понимает на что намекнул детектив. — Проблемы Куинна с алкоголем начались после гибели его единственного сына [Уильяма](44099401#William). Майкл был отцом-одиночкой и очень тяжело переживал его смерть.

— Что было дальше? 

— Как я и сказал, я добрался до протокола задержания мистера Куинна. В связи с тем, что в его адрес не были выдвинуты обвинения, я принял решение выпустить его из камеры предварительного заключения и вместе с ним оформить направление на общественные работы. Так что в районе 9:15-9:20 утра я встал из-за своего рабочего стола и направился к камерам. Мистер Куинн спал на одной из коек. Я открыл камеру своей магнитной картой и зашел. Я пару раз потряс Куинна за плечо, а потом позвал его по имени. Куинн дернулся, но окончательно видимо не проснулся, оттолкнув меня и прокричав что-то про то, что имеет право спать по субботам до обеда. 

— Что Вы сделали?

— Ничего, — пожав плечами, отвечает Гордон. — Пьяные часто отсыпаются у нас, так что проявление утренней агрессии никто из наших офицеров давно не воспринимает как реальную угрозу. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что после того, как задержанный оттолкнул вас Вы ничего не сделали? — с ледяным спокойствием переспрашивает Форд.

— Поймите, у нас маленький городок и мы все друг друга знаем. Куинн мог быть слегка на взводе, когда перебирал, но это не повод применять в его отношении силу. Так что я пожал плечами и запер камеру. Потом поставил отметку в журнале посещений и вернулся за свой рабочий стол, продлив протокол заключения до 21:00.

— После того, как Вы расписались, заходили ли вы куда-нибудь ещё? Например, в туалет?

— Нет, я пошел прямо к своему рабочему месту. Посмотрите по камерам, там все будет прекрасно видно.

Ноа не может поверить, что это правда происходит: Джеймса Гордона подозревают в применении силы к непутевому алкоголику прямо в камере заключения. Его тревожные размышления прерывает стук в дверь. В щель просовывается голова Роба Брэди, который как и остальные ребята из дневной смены вынуждены торчать в участке.

— Шериф.

Ноа выходит из комнаты скрепя сердце, но понимает, что у Роба должна быть веская причина, чтобы выдернуть его прямо посреди допроса Гордона.

— Что случилось? — резко спрашивает Ноа.

— Пэрриш, сэр. Он на линии.

  


***

Час спустя, когда Мойо и Форд выходят из допросной вместе с Кларк, которую они успели опросить после Гордона, Пэрриш уже сидит в участке. Детективы только кивают и, взяв по кружке со свежесваренным кофе, возвращаются в допросную — на этот раз с Джорданом, но без шерифа. Не то, чтобы ему запретили заходить, но Ноа не видит в этом смысла. Все рассказанное Пэрришем только подтверждало хронологию и говорило о роковом стечении обстоятельств.

Ноа решает, что будет гораздо полезнее собрать документы из больницы по поводу травм Александра Харриса, чем потерять еще час в допросной. Брэди и Кларк тоже заняты делом: Валери продолжает восстанавливать хронологию случая в салоне: свидетельских показаний слишком много и все они вроде бы говорят об одном, но постоянно расходятся в деталях. Роб, судя по всему, занят текучкой. Ноа решает, что в этот отвратительный вечер просто обязан заказать своим ребятам ужин, так что он звонит в пиццерию и китайский ресторанчик по соседству, заказывая ужин на всех, в том числе на детективов и Джордана.

  


***

Мойо, Форд и Пэрриш появляются когда ребята уже успевают перекусить. Все трое выглядят усталыми, но спокойными.

— Вы можете не отстранять его от текущих дел: у нас нет никаких оснований подозревать заместителя Пэрриша в том, что он виновен в смерти Куинна или Харриса, но мы не отдел внутренних расследований, — сразу переходит к делу Форд, едва Ноа успевает подойти к детективам. — Они все равно засунут свой длинный нос во все его дела за последние пару месяцев, так что если вы не хотите, чтобы что-то встало намертво, мой вам совет — не поручайте ему больше ничего до их приезда.

— Спасибо, я приму его к сведению. Не хотите к нам присоединиться? — спрашивает Стилински, кивая в сторону обеденного уголка. 

— Нет, спасибо. Мы поедем, — устало отвечает Мойо. Ноа понимает его как никто другой.

— Во сколько завтра обещали приехать из департамента прокурора? — спрашивает Форд.

— Мне звонила секретарь прокурора: они должны приехать к одиннадцати.

— Мы будем, — кивает Мойо и протягивает руку для рукопожатия на прощание.

— Валери, — зовет Ноа, теперь пожимая руку уже Форду. — Проследи, чтобы детективы добрались до гостиницы как можно быстрее.

— Прослежу, чтобы они устроились с максимальным комфортом, — бодро отвечает Валери, которая уже успела принять душ и переодеться в гражданское. — Сэр, может быть мне заехать к Стайлзу?

Ноа не знает, чем он заслужил таких хороших ребят.

— Нет, — с грустной улыбкой говорит он. — Не нужно. Они со Скоттом сегодня устраивают игровой марафон.

  


***

Близится пересменка, и в участке появляется сначала Мария Варгас, потом Говард Штраусс. Оба уже знают о произошедшем днем, но не пристают к Джордану с расспросами. Паттерсон и Кордова вообще отводят глаза и продолжают делать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Ноа читает копии допроса Гордана и пытается понять, пройдёт ли завтра все так же хорошо с отделом внутренних расследований. Будут ли криминалисты также дотошны, как всегда на фоне такого количества текущих дел? Ноа с усилием трет глаза и решает переключиться, хотя бы на полчаса, снова открывая досье [Джозефа Гильярда](44099401#Joseph). На парня ничего нет: ни приводов, ни заявлений — только пара штрафов за превышение и один талон за неправильную парковку. На работе — одни положительные отзывы. У Джозефа нет никаких видимых причин, чтобы сорваться и рвануть в Калифорнию, наплевав на работу и коллег. Здесь не жил никто из его родственников: у Джозефа их вообще, кажется, не было.

Ноа едва не подпрыгивает на стуле, когда доходит до строчки родители. Мать Джозефа умерла в прошлом году, а отец пять лет назад. Джозеф был единственным ребенком в семье хирурга Софии Гильярд и строителя Марка Гильярда. [Софии Гильяр](44099401#Sophia)д — ведущего хирурга Мемориального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллз.

Ноа лихорадочно поднимает документы, уже зная, что именно найдет: все погибшие за последние сутки были родственниками жертв Дарака. Сама мысль о Дженнифер возвращает его в тёмный сырой подвал. Она отдаётся болью в правом плече, на котором остался шрам от кинжала, и наполняет сердце страхом за Стайлза.

Ноа решает, что в этот раз он просто не может позволить своему сыну рисковать головой. Он поднимает трубку и звонит Рафаэлю в Сакраменто.  



	3. Сейчас, поляна перед Неметоном

  
— Посмотри на них, Дерек, — Неметон разводит руки в стороны, словно конферансье, представляющий публике труппу. — Я был их богом. Центром их культуры. Столпом их религии, — он хмыкает и продолжает обходить поляну. — Я был всем: судьей, помощником, жилеткой. Я — сама природа, Дерек. А они отвернулись от меня.

— Почему? 

— Жадность, — он печально вздыхает. — Они не хотели отдавать, не хотели проигрывать. Их бесило то, что дожди шли не тогда, когда они о них просили. Что каждый пятый или шестой урожай был беден. И знаешь, что странно? — говорит Неметон, подхватывая одного из застывших друидов и перенося его без видимых усилий туда, где стоит Моррелл. — Они всё время говорили о балансе, но так и не смогли смириться с ним.

— А эти? — уточняет Дерек, внимательно следя за “Стайлзом”.

— Это страх. Знаешь, боязнь расплаты, — Неметон переносит ещё парочку ребят, а потом поясняет, оперевшись на одного из них, как на подставку. — Кто-то из их учителей и родителей спилил меня, — говорит он Дереку заговорщицким шепотом. — Они боялись, что я, проснувшись, первым делом начну мстить.

— А ты начнешь? 

— Неа, — для пущей убедительности Неметон трясет головой. Получается слишком активно даже для “Стайлза”. — Это долго, скучно и забирает очень много сил. Я спал почти пятьдесят лет. Я хочу расти, а не закапывать каких-то придурков! — взмахивает руками Неметон и Дереку на мгновение кажется, что перед ним не оживший пень, и даже не Стайлз, а какой-то странный темпераментный итальянец. — Поэтому, я сыграл на опережение, — со вздохом удовлетворения заканчивает он и уходит к дальнему краю круга.

Дерек думает над его последней фразой несколько минут, прежде чем картинка, наконец, не проясняется. 

— Это ты подослал к ним фамильяра! — Хейл спрыгивает с пня и подходит к Неметону, который как раз перетащил ещё парочку друидов.

— Именно, — не обращая внимания на оборотня, говорит он. — Среди этих недоучек нет ни одного, кто мог бы это сделать самостоятельно. 

— Но они считали, что все эти жертвы тебя ослабят! 

— Главная проблема друидов, Дерек — это не их вопиющая безграмотность, а вера. Догадываешься почему? — Неметон смотрит на Дерека как на подопытную мышь, которой показали кусочек сыра и снова спрятали её за перегородку. Дерека бесит уже сама ассоциация.

— Они читают только старые рукописи, а человеческая память слишком коротка, чтобы помнить историю такой, какой она была на самом деле, — медленно говорит Хейл. — И чем меньше они видели тебя вживую, тем более могущественным представляли. Они приносили тебе жертвы и не верили, что смогут одолеть тебя.

Неметон смотрит на него с одобрением. Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что ещё ни разу не видел такого выражения лица у Стайлза. _А жаль_ , думает он, _ему идёт_.

— Твой дядя выбирал правильные книги для чтения на ночь. Да и ты неплохо готовился к своей роли в стае, — хмыкает Неметон и возвращается к процессу стаскивания застывших людей поближе к их предводительнице.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Дерек никому об этом не рассказывал, а те кто знал — мертвы. Кора вряд ли об этом помнит, а Питер и вовсе заперт в психушке… Неметон в ответ на его вопрос только смеется и смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Я спал, а не был мёртв. Я знаю всё, что случилось на этой земле. 

Беседа снова сходит на нет: Неметон доносит последних двух друидов и обходит группу фигур по кругу, как будто примеряясь перед сбором какой-то сложной конструкции.

— Зачем ты убил их? — прерывает мёртвую тишину Дерек, подходя к парню поближе. 

— Эти живы, вообще-то, — не отрывая взгляда от друидов, отвечает Неметон. — И я собираюсь сделать с ними именно то, во что они верят.

Дерек смотрит как руки Стайлза вырисовывают непонятные узоры в воздухе. После каждого взмаха в воздух поднимается очередное тело и застывает там, где его оставил Неметон. Законы физики словно исчезают по мановению пальца. Через пару минут, все фигуры оказываются в воздухе, формируя собой...

— Белое дерево, — удовлетворенно говорит Неметон и хлопает в ладоши. Фигуры расплываются, превращаясь в ствол и ветви. На пальцах, покрывающихся корой, появляются листья, кое-где распускаются бутоны. — Пара-тройка зим им не помешает. Хороший способ, чтобы на своей шкуре понять, что такое баланс, не находишь? — он оборачивается к Дереку и попадает в захват рук.

Дерек хватает его за футболку и приподнимает, тряся, как мешок с костями, которым это тело и является на самом деле.

— Зачем ты убил их?! — рычит Дерек, едва сдерживая трансформацию. Ему хочет разорвать этой твари горло, напиться её крови и смотреть, как из этих глаз уходит тьма.

— Мне нужна была сила, — от Неметона явственно начинает веять холодом, но он продолжает позволять Дереку делать с ним всё, что тот пожелает. — Я больше не мог ждать, — пожимает он плечами.

— Ты же бог! Зачем тебе сила?!

— Я пятьдесят лет спал, я практически мёртв, Дерек! — теряя терпение, отвечает Неметон. — Мне нужны были эти жертвы: здесь и сейчас, а не пять-десять лет спустя, когда пришло бы их время, — он смотрит на Дерека как на идиота, который так и не понял, что же сегодня произошло. — О да, они все пришли бы ко мне — они связаны со мной. Их близкие зовут их через меня, — Неметон едва касается запястий Дерека, но ему кажется, что он попал в тиски. — Я просто ускорил естественный ход вещей, — говорит он, снова вставая на землю.

— Надо было дать им тебя сжечь, — растирая запястья, тихо говорит Дерек.

— Да, — с сарказмом отвечает он. — А вместе со мной и Стайлза. Отличный выбор, — хмыкает Неметон и возвращается к пню. 

Дерек следует за Неметон и бессильно опускается на пень. Он точит когти о древесину, прорезая сквозь годовые кольца линии к ядру ствола. Неметон передергивает после каждого такого движения и он, в конце-концов, сдается:

— Знаешь зачем я позволил умереть всем этим людям? — зло спрашивает он, тыкая пальцем Дереку в грудь. — Чтобы спасти твою неблагодарную задницу!  



	4. 2 дня назад. 17 июня, воскресенье

**Ноа**

Ноа вымотан этой ночью до предела. Он паркуется у дома, даже не заезжая на дорожку и, зайдя в дом, сразу поднимается наверх — в спальне на кровати его ждёт стопка выглаженных форменных рубашек и несколько пар брюк. Надо будет выдать Стайлзу лишнюю двадцатку на карманные расходы в этом месяце, думает Ноа, вставая под душ. Но он едва успевает задуматься о сыне, как его воспаленный расследованием мозг снова переключается на дело.

Харрис, Куинн, Гильярд — трое родственников жертв Дарака мертвы. Ночью поступил звонок из Мемориального госпиталя: Мелисса сообщила, что к ним привезли девушку, с подозрением на передозировку снотворного при попытке суицида. В таких делах управление всегда перестраховывается и отправляет офицера проверить состояние пациента и выяснить все обстоятельства произошедшего. Незадачливой самоубийцей оказалась [Франческа Фальк](44099401#Francesca)о — сестра врача скорой помощи [Маттео Фалько](44099401#Matteo). Того, что Дженнифер задушила первым среди медиков, и чьё тело, они спустя пару дней после пропажи нашли на окраине города в подлеске.

Ноа не понимает, что происходит в его городе. После звонка Мелиссы они обзвонили вчера все семьи жертв, оставшиеся в городе: ничего. Ни пропавших, ни мёртвых. Единственные переехавшие после прошлогодней трагедии — родители Хизер Нолл и её старший брат теперь жили во Флориде — тоже ответили на поздний звонок шерифа. Если погибают только родственники жертв, то почему все остальные живы? И почему среди умерших — Эшли Хупс? Ноа крутит все это в голове, пока выходит из душа и начинает одеваться. Каждый погибший словно деталь паззла, и он пытается понять как они стыкуются между собой, в какую картину складываются. Ноа застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, крепит значок над левым карманом, тянется к поясу с оружием и рацией, когда вспоминает об ещё одном странном герое последних дней — парне в маске. Кстати, о парне…

— Стайлз, — зовёт Ноа, стучась к сыну в комнату.

— Я внизу, пап!

Странно видеть Стайлза на ногах в восемь утра в воскресенье. Сын крутится у плиты, но Ноа даже в мыслях не допускает надежду на яичницу с беконом. В противном случае разочарование будет слишком горьким и его придётся заесть двойным чизбургером по дороге в участок. А то и порцией картошки спиральками.

— Опять овощи? — с едва заметной тоской в голосе спрашивает Ноа, заходя на кухню.

— Не надо притворяться смертельно обиженным. Ты вчера забыл обед, потом отказался от полезного ужина, весь день пил кофе, а вечером ел пиццу. Думаешь, я не знаю? А сегодня утром ты и вовсе ел пончики! — заявляет Стайлз, указывая на него деревянной лопаточкой.

— С чего ты взял? — равнодушно парирует Ноа, пытаясь понять, где мог проколоться. 

— Я чувствую запах заварного крема, — совершенно серьёзно отвечает сын и снова разворачивается к плите, на которой совершенно не аппетитно булькает кастрюля. 

Ноа хмурится: сын в последнее время ведёт себя странно. Слишком странно. Но не успевает Ноа додумать мысль до конца и спросить не стал ли сын таким же мохнатым, как и большинство его друзей, как Стайлз разворачивается, тыкая лопаткой куда-то в сторону гостиной.

— Ты куртку в нём испачкал, а это значит, что ты опять ел за рулём. Сам ты их купить не мог — все пекарни в округе в курсе диеты. Следовательно, мне придётся зайти сегодня в участок и ещё раз объяснить твоим недотепам, что сладкое и жирное тебе нельзя!

— Стайлз, только не сегодня. К одиннадцати приедут офицеры из отдела внутренних расследований окружного…

— Что-то случилось? Это из-за двойного? — растеряв всю спесь, перебивает его Стайлз и, бросив лопатку в кастрюлю, подходит к нему. — Они же не приедут опять проверять тебя?

— Нет, Стайлз, — мягко отвечает Ноа, рассматривая сына. — Ты совсем сегодня не спал?

— Что? Пап, я лёг вчера часов в десять вечера! 

— А как же Скотт и приставка?

— У Скотта были неотложные дела, — с неприкрытой горечью говорит Стайлз и возвращается к плите. Ноа отмечает, что плечи сына поникли.

— Кстати, о Скотте. Что с тем парнем? У нас после него накрылись камеры видеонаблюдения, — Ноа вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но знает, что если бы не все эти смерти, он бы никогда не спросил о судьбе этого существа. 

— С каким парнем? — беспечно переспрашивает сын.

— Парнем в маске, которого вы забрали из участка прошлой ночью.

— Пап, кто это “вы”? — из голоса Стайлза уходит беспечность, да и сам он как-то внутренне подбирается и снова разворачивается лицом к отцу.

— Ты, Скотт и Дерек, — настороженно отвечает Ноа: он, как и сын, не понимает, что происходит.

— Я, Скотт и Дерек?.. — Стайлз, прищуриваясь, внимательно смотрит на отца.

Ноа молча смотрит на сына в ответ. Всё это уже было полгода назад: сразу после исчезновения Дарака Стайлз словно заболел. Ему снились кошмары, начались провалы в памяти. Как и в детстве он снова начал ходить во сне, а в редкие минуты сна он заходился криками. Ноа боится даже подумать, что будет, если всё повторится.

— Ты думаешь, я снова хожу во сне? — зло говорит Стайлз, и Ноа понимает, что сын сделал те же самые выводы.

— Стайлз… просто заедь к Мелиссе, — как можно мягче говорит Ноа и встает из-за стола, чтобы крепко обнять сына.

— Хорошо, — через пару минут выдыхает Стайлз. — Я заеду сегодня к ней в обед. Раз уж ты отказался от моего супер полезного рагу, то я отвезу его Мелиссе.

— Поблагодари её за лазанью.

— Обязательно.

В глаза сына Ноа видит тот же страх, что сжимает его сердце, но сейчас не время для переживаний. Он выходит и дома и садится в машину. Впереди его ждёт ещё один тяжелый день и ещё один неприятный звонок: на этот раз, он собирается позвонить Дереку Хейлу.

  
  


**Мелисса**

Мелисса поправляет капельницу, проверяет датчики и на автомате просматривает карту, отмечая, что доктор Гейер назначил дополнительный укол успокоительного после обеда. Она делает свою работу, стараясь не смотреть на девушку, изломанной куклой лежащую на кровати. Мелиссе слишком больно видеть её такой.

Франческа Фалько была красавицей, её старший брат Маттео, работавший на скорой, гордился ей и приводил в госпиталь при первом удобном случае. Мелисса помнит, как познакомилась с ней два года назад на Рождественской вечеринке. Франческе было двадцать четыре, она занималась флористикой и очень хотела поступить через год в магистратуру на ландшафтный дизайн. Мелисса не знает, поступила ли она в колледж или отказалась от этой идеи. После того, как Маттео убили в прошлом октябре, она больше не видела улыбчивую флористку. Пока девять часов назад её не привезла скорая с подозрением на попытку суицида.

Франческа проснулась десять минут назад, уже здесь в интенсивной терапии. Бригада реанимации боролась за нее почти два часа, следующие шесть Фалько провела опутанная датчиками и трубками как рождественская ёлка. Очнувшись, она, конечно, попыталась встать, оторвав от себя датчики. Протяжный писк на посту заставил Мелиссу стремглав бросится к палате. Остановка сердца после передозировки снотворным была редким, но возможным исходом. Когда Мелисса вбежала в палату, Франческа сидела на кровати и рыдала, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Мелисса не знает, как ей реагировать: она понимает Франческу, но не принимает её решение. Всю свою жизнь Мелисса МакКолл посвятила тому, чтобы спасать жизни, бороться до последнего, не сдаваться, каким бы безнадежным не казался случай. Фалько же решила уйти, но они вернули её. Этой ночью в госпитале было относительно спокойно и бригада реанимации, которая буквально тащила её с того света, не была нужна кому-то ещё. Мелисса не знает, как бы она отнеслась к Франческе, если бы из-за неё реанимация не спасла бы кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто хотел жить. Мелисса решает, что ещё успеет разобраться с этим: в конце-концов кроме Фалько в госпитале ещё полным-полном работы.

Она спускается на пост медсестер и набирает уже привычный номер, даже не сверяясь с листом с важными номерами, прикрепленным под стойкой.

— Шериф Стилински, — отвечают ей после третьего гудка.

— Это Мелисса. Пришли кого-нибудь, пока Фалько в сознании. 

— Фалько? — полувопросительно повторяет шериф. — Фалько… А, неудавшийся ночной суицид. Сейчас, подожди, я посмотрю кто свободен, — судя по шуму в трубке, Ноа прижал трубку к груди и вышел в коридор. Шорохи и шум продолжаются секунд десять. — Я тут. К тебе приедет Роб Брэди, где-то минут через сорок. Прости, раньше никто не освободится, — устало произносит шериф, и Мелисса практически видит как он садится в кресло, вздыхает и откидывается на спинку, закрывая глаза.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает она. — Продержим её ещё пару часов в интенсивной и отправим в обычную палату. К вечеру, если будет без осложнений, отправим её домой.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за звонок, Мел, — говорит Ноа.

— Не за что. Это моя работа.

  


***

На удивление, перед госпиталем не стоит толпа умирающих, никому из врачей не нужен ассистент и никто из больных не просит вынести утку или приоткрыть окно. Мелисса наслаждается передышкой, сидя на посту медсестер с таким упоением, будто она как минимум лежит на пляже в Малибу. Правда, вместо шелеста набегающих волн, она вдруг слышит нервную дробь, которую чьи-то пальцы отбивают по стойке. Мелисса нехотя открывает глаза и видит перед собой Стайлза, с парой контейнеров и бумажным пакетом.

— Скотт как всегда занят, а я приготовил утром слишком много, и мы с отцом все ещё должны тебе за ту божественную лазанью... — тараторит Стилински, перепрыгивая с темы на тему.

Мелисса смотрит на Стайлза самым строгим своим взглядом, встаёт и решительно огибает пост. Стайлз нервно сглатывает, умолкает, но не отступает ни на шаг. Мелисса жестами показывает ему следовать за собой и, развернувшись, идёт в противоположном от входа направлении. Судя по невнятному бормотанию за спиной, Стилински всё-таки следует за ней.

Они поднимаются на лифте на третий этаж и, поплутав немного, оказываются в комнате отдыха персонала. Сейчас здесь никого: ночная смена закончится через сорок минут, а дневная началась двадцать минут назад.

— Раз ты рискнул заикнуться о долге, — говорит Мелисса, показывая Стайлзу на свободный стул у одного из обеденных столиков. — То останешься со мной и составить мне компанию.

— Конечно, — с видимым облегчением, говорит Стайлз.

Следующие пятнадцать минут они проводят в тишине, нарушаемой только стуком вилки, аппетитным причмокиванием и шелестом пакета с выпечкой.

— Должна признаться, Стайлз. Бабуле Изабель нет равных, когда надо приготовить мясо, но когда дело доходит до овощей — ты оставляешь её далеко позади. Ты, конечно, спас мне жизнь этим обедом, но зачем ты на самом деле приехал?

— Скотти занят срочными стайными делами, так что он позвонил мне…

— Стайлз, — мягко, но настойчиво говорит Мелисса.

— Так заметно, да? — внезапно сдаётся Стилински и снова начинает нервно барабанить пальцами по столу.

— Что случилось? Вы опять со Скоттом не ладите?

— Нет, со Скотти всё хорошо, просто… Я опять вижу эти сны, и отец считает, что я снова начал ходить по ночам, — говорит Стайлз, не смотря на Мелиссу.

— Ты не хочешь сходить к доктору Бендеру?

— Чтобы он снова выписал мне снотворное, после которого меня штырит сильнее, чем с коктейля из аддералла и антидепрессантов? Сейчас лето и я не хочу проводить все дни, пялясь в одну точку без единой связной мысли в голове.

— Вы пробовали менять дозировку? — Мелисса прекрасно знает, что иногда неверно подобранная доза может свести на нет всё лечение.

— Я пытался говорить об этом, — хмыкает Стайлз. — Реально пытался, но доктор Бендер считает, что я просто преувеличиваю эффект, — говорит он и, наконец-то, смотрит Мелиссе в глаза. — Нет, я к нему не пойду. Чёрт, я не знаю, что делать. Мне нужно хоть что-то, чтобы спать.

Мелисса внимательно осматривает Стайлза: он, кажется, ещё немного похудел. Под глазами действительно залегли круги, как у человека, который работает сутки напролет. Его пальцы немного дрожат, но, возможно, это из-за возбуждения, а не из-за усталости. Его стоит отправить на полноценное обследование, но Стайлз откажется. Он перестал доверять медикам после смерти матери, и Мелисса знает, что это недоверие вытравить будет очень нелегко.

— Как ты относишься я к травам?

— Я не употребляю, — удивленно отвечает Стайлз.

— К травам, Стайлз. Ромашка, пустырник, мята? — с улыбкой перечисляет Мелисса, смотря за тем как на лице Стайлза сменяются эмоции: удивление, непонимание, сомнение.

— Не знаю, а что?

— Сейчас я напишу тебе список, заедешь в аптеку...

На столе перед ней включается пейджер. Мел бросает взгляд на сообщение и бросает ручку. Она подрывается с места, и со скоростью, делающей честь любому спринтеру, бежит к лифтам. Стайлз бежит за ней.

Как только створки лифта открываются на первом этаже Мелисса снова бежит — на этот раз к южному входу, у которого только что остановилась карета скорой помощи.

  


***

— Что у нас?

— Закрытый гараж: отравление угарным газом. Нитевидный пульс, потеря дыхания. Почти полное отсутствие рефлексов, — отвечает врач скорой помощи, удерживая кислородную маску на лице женщины.

— Везем в реанимацию!

Они доезжают до лифта за пятнадцать секунд.

— Возраст? Противопоказания? — спрашивает Мелисса, пока они закатывают каталку в лифт.

— Пятьдесят пять-шестьдесят. В правах никаких отметок нет, татуировок на видимых частях тела — тоже.

— Значит пойдём вслепую, — констатирует Мелисса, смотря как закрываются створки.

Они оказываются в реанимации буквально через минуту. Вокруг женщины собираются врачи, ассистенты, медсестры. Мелисса остается за дверью: для неё в палате нет места. Но она не уходит, продолжая смотреть за тем, как за жизнь этой немолодой женщины борются врачи. Мелисса очень хочется надеяться, что сегодня им снова повезёт и отравление окажется не таких серьёзным.

Бригада пытается вытащить её, но всё тщетно: она слишком долго пробыла в гараже. Мелисса видит через окно операционной, как врач объявляет время смерти — 12:54. Она почему-то снова и снова думает о Франческе.

  
  


**Стайлз**

Стайлз смотрит Мелиссе вслед, когда на его плечо ложится чья-то рука. Он резко оборачивается, но это просто Скотт. Рядом с ним стоит Дерек, который протягивает Стайлзу водительские права.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, рассматривая их. С пластикового прямоугольника на Стилински смотрят усталые женские глаза [Амелии Эриксон](44099401#Amelia).

— Мать [Элизабет Доби](44099401#Elizabeth)ш — той медсестры, что Дженнифер убила вместо Дитона.

У Стайлза так сильно дрожат руки, что он чуть не роняет права на пол. 

— Вы… — начинает он, но Скотт только качает головой.

— Слишком поздно, — говорит Дерек.

— Когда мы приехали, то успели только вызвать спасателей, — в голосе Скотта слишком много боли и усталости.

— Восьмая, — подсчитывает Стайлз.

— Седьмая, — поправляет его Дерек, который в это время вчитывается в список пациентов. — Франческа ещё жива. Пошли.

Они поднимаются по лестнице и через две минуты оказываются в палате. В абсолютно пустой палате. Скотт и Дерек замирают как вкопанные, словно выпадают из реальности. Стайлз почему-то уверен, что Дерек сейчас принюхивается, а Скотт прислушивается.

— На крыше, — синхронно говорят оба, а потом поворачиваются к нему. — Останься здесь, — говорит Дерек.

— Да вы издеваетесь, что ли?! — взрывается Стайлз, но Скотт уже нажимает большим пальцем куда-то ему у основания черепа. Последнее, что Стайлз ощущает, перед тем как провалиться во тьму, это мягкость подушки под щекой.

  


***

Он просыпается в ещё одном кошмаре: Стайлз научился узнавать их по легкому мареву, которое появляется в уголках глаз и по насыщенности цветов. Всё вокруг Стайлз вдруг становится ярким и контрастным, в жизни ничего не бывает таким — ни краски, ни ощущения.

Он спускает ноги на пол. Уверенно и легко встает, словно только что проспал часов десять к ряду. Часы на руке показывают 12:49.

Стайлз выходит из палаты, точно зная куда ему нужно попасть. Нет, в воздухе не появляются из ниоткуда стрелки и не загорается линия на полу. Он просто знает, что должен оказаться на крыше.

Пожарная лестница, конечно, оказывается открытой и Стайлз неспешно преодолевает восемь пролетов, оказываясь перед тяжелой металлической дверью. Дверь на удивление поддается легко, и Стайлз уверен, что если бы это был не сон, то толкал бы её целую минуту.

На крыше красок ещё больше. Его ослепляет слишком яркое солнце, слишком голубое небо, слишком зелёный лес на горизонте. Дерек и Скотт тоже здесь: оба не обращают на него внимание, но Стайлз почему-то уверен, что они в курсе его появления.

На парапете Стайлз видит девушку в больничной сорочке. Она стоит спиной ко всем троим спиной. Ветер трепет ткань, так что в разрезе мелькают поясничные впадинки. Стайлз не должен видеть её так четко, но это же сон. Это ещё один кошмар и он точно знает, как он закончится.

Дерек и Скотт медленно подкрадываются к ней: Хейл — слева, МакКолл — справа. Стайлзу кажется, что он уже видел что-то такое совсем недавно, но додумать мысль не успевает. Девушка делает шаг вперёд. Стайлз видит только взмах рук и тёмные волосы, развевающиеся на ветру. Дерек ругается, а Скотт раздосадованно рычит: оба были слишком далеко, чтобы прыгнуть и зацепить её.

Всё так похоже на правду, что Стайлзу начинает казаться, что он действительно стоит на крыше. Он уже хочет сказать ребятам, что это просто кошмар. Не первый и не последний, но тело словно больше ему не принадлежит. Он чувствует как его рот открывается, и слышит слова, которые не собирался говорить:

— Уходим отсюда. Внизу заместитель шерифа.

Они и правда уходят, спускаясь по пожарной лестнице до первого этажа, а там растворяясь в толпе пациентов и суматохе врачей, которые выбегают на улицу. На часах в главном холле Стайлз видит время 12:56. А потом всё снова начинает растворяться во тьме. Стайлзу хочется кричать, но вместо этого его рот произносит:

— Отвези нас домой. Ему нужно поспать.

  


***

Стайлз приходит в себя лежа на кафельном полу в огромной белой комнате без окон и дверей. Он просыпается ещё в одной кошмаре. Прямо перед ним, метрах в пяти, сквозь металл и бетон когда-то пророс огромный дуб. Потом его спилили и остался только пень: огромный, почерневший и гладкий. Стайлз просыпается перед Неметоном.

Он запомнил его именно таким: тогда почти восемь месяцев назад он уже стоял здесь вместе со Скоттом и Эллисон. Теперь же он один, совсем один перед проснувшимся божеством. Стайлз трет глаза и бьёт себя по щекам.

— Это всего лишь сон. Это сон! Я должен проснуться!

Стайлз слышит как за его спиной открывается и закрывается дверь. Он оборачивается, но видит всё те же гладкие стены. Когда он снова смотрит на пень, то видит парня, сидящего к нему спиной.

— Эй! — кричит Стайлз и побегает к незнакомцу. — Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться?

Парень никак не реагирует на окрик: он продолжает сидеть, словно статуя. Стайлз кладет руку ему на плечо и несильно сжимает:

— Ты в порядке?

Парень, наконец-то, оборачивается к нему, и Стайлз в ужасе отшатывается. На Неметоне сидит он сам. Те же тонкие губы, вздёрнутый нос, отросшие непослушные волосы, только вместо глаз — тьма. 

— В полном, — с улыбкой отвечает парень и указывает рукой на шахматную доску, которая появляется прямо из воздуха. — Присоединишься?

Стайлз сжимает голову ладонями и зажмуривается так крепко, как только может.

— Проснись, Стайлз! Просыпайся! Это просто кошмар, это чертов сон!

— Ты можешь повторять это хоть вечность: не поможет. Единственный выход — сыграть со мной и обыграть меня, — от звука собственного голоса у Стайлза мороз по коже. — Ну же, Стайлз! Ты же не боишься — ты просто не хочешь верить.

— Что ты? — спрашивает Стайлз, открывая глаза.

— А как ты думаешь? — хлопает глазами парень и кривит губы в такой привычной усмешке. Стайлзу кажется, что он смотрит в зеркало.

— Неметон.

Парень коротко кивает, а потом отворачивается от него.

— Садись и выбирай цвет. У нас не так много времени на разговор, как мне бы хотелось, — говорит Неметон его голосом, в котором Стайлз слышит раздражение.

— Мало времени? Серьёзно? — сарказм его лучшая защита и Стайлз не собирается от него отказываться. — Ты же чертов центр земли, божество или как там тебя называют?

— Древо Жизни, вообще-то, но сейчас это не важно.

— А что важно? — Стайлз нерешительно подходит к пню и смотрит на Неметон.

— Дерек, — отвечает он и смотрит на него кромешной тьмой своих глаз. — Они скоро придут за ним. А после того, как убьют его — сожгут и тебя. Заживо.

Стайлз никогда не думал, что может выглядеть так жутко.

— С чего ты взял? И кто они?

— Выбери цвет и сыграй со мной. Тогда я отвечу на твои вопросы, — Неметон делает ещё один приглашающий жест рукой.

Стайлз понимает, что вариантов у него маловато. Или принять предложение безумного пенька, вытрясти из него информацию и попытаться сбежать, или куковать в этой тюрьме, проверяя стены на прочность. В прошлый раз тактика простукивания результатов не дела и что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что и в этот не выйдет. Так что он забирается на пень и садится перед доской, как и Неметон, по-турецки. Ему приходит в голову мысль, что со стороны они, наверное, выглядят как близнецы. Он хмыкает тому, как странно устроен его мозг: он сидит в кошмаре наяву с божеством и думает о том, как они выглядят со стороны.

— Белые или чёрные? — спрашивает Неметон, проигнорировав ухмылку Стайлза.

Шахматы никогда не были его игрой — для них мозг Стайлза слишком подвижен. Ему быстро надоедает выстраивание длинных и долгих цепочек вероятностей и с детства он предпочитал игры на реакцию и близкую стратегию, там где нужно думать на два-три хода, не больше. Стайлз решает положиться на удачу, закрывает глаза и наугад тыкает в фигуру.

— Белые, так белые, — говорит Неметон и быстро расставляет фигуры на доске.

— Так что с Дереком? — спрашивает Стайлз, не задумываясь делая ход пешкой e2-e4.

— Что ты помнишь из ночи, когда мы поймали фамильяра? — Неметон отвечает пешкой d7-d5.

— Немного, — говорит Стайлз решая, что съесть пешку будет глупым, но интересным ходом. — Помню участок, разговор с отцом, потом как мы его вывели. Дальше туман, — белая пешка “съедает” товарку: e4-d5.

— Мы его допросили. Точнее так, в умелых руках такие существа всегда разговорчивы, — Неметон берётся за открывшегося Ферзя и “съедает” белую пешку Стайлза d8-d5.

— И что он рассказал? — Стайлз чешет затылок и берётся за левого коня b1-c3.

— Напрямую — ничего, но выдал много полезных подсказок, — чёрный ферзь уходит e5-a5, оказываясь вне зоны досягаемости белого коня.

— Например? — белая пешка d2-d4.

— Например, что его хозяева-друиды решили, что я угроза равновесию. И отправили фамильяра делать за себя всю подготовительную работу, — чёрный конь g8-f6.

— Убить всех, кто связан с жертвами Дарака? — Стайлз зеркалит ход Неметона и двигает белого коня g1-f3.

— Их же руками. Идеальный вариант жертвоприношения, — говорит Неметон, рисуя в воздухе кавычки, а после двигает слона c8-g4, ставя под удар коня Стайлза.

— Зачем им это вообще? — хмурится Стайлз, пытаясь понять, как спасти фигуру. Потом хмыкает и двигает пешку h2-h4.

— Видишь ли, Стайлз. Я очень удобен только пока являюсь символом их веры. Желательно полумёртвым или хотя бы спящим, — чёрный ферзь a5-h5.

— То есть тебя решили упокоить свои же? Какая ирония, — белый слон страхует коня f1-e2.

— Не впервые, но на этот раз у них может получиться, — чёрный конь b8-c6.

— И почему же? — Стайлз вспоминает, что отец всегда советовал делать рокировку и проводит её.

— Из-за Дженнифер, — со злостью выплевывает Неметон и сталкивает слоном пешку g4-h3.

— Привлекла слишком много внимания к твоей скромной персоне? — язвит Стайлз, ему жаль потерянной пешки, так что он решает съесть слона соперника: пешка g2-h3.

— Топорно провела ритуал, — чёрные не остаются в долгу: ферзь пожирает пешку h5-h3 и атакует белого коня.

— Ты про то, что у неё крыша потекла или что она откинулась в процессе? — Стайлз контратакует этим же конём e3-g5.

— И то, и другое, — ферзь уходит h3-h4 и снова атакует коня. — Она включила в ритуал слишком много переменных, которые теперь выйдут нам всем боком.

— Например? — ситуация на доске Стайлзу совсем не нравится, ему кажется, что Неметон играет с ним как кошка с мышкой, направляя лапой туда, куда хочет. Так что он идёт пешкой d4-d5, атакую чёрного коня.

— Убила первыми девственников, чтобы привязать к себе кровного наследника Хранителей этой земли… — чёрный конь уходит c6-e5.

— … и тебя? — Стайлз видит перед собой возможность и тут же использует её: белый слон e2-b5. — Шах.

— И меня. Она хотела не просто пробудить меня, но и поработить, — Неметон сжимает кулаки и кусает нижнюю губу, но отвечает на шах быстро и спокойно: пешка c7-c6.

— Но она же мертва, — возражает Стайлз, пытаясь понять, чем им всем грозит то, что Дерек — хранитель Неметона. Белая пешка съедает визави e5-c6.

— Она мертва, но Хранитель уже привязан ко мне. Намного сильнее, чем должен был, — чёрная пешка повторяет ход Стайлза и сметает соседку с доски b7-с6.

— Хорошая шутка, но это не так, — говорит Стайлз и атакует конём c3-d5.

— Ты ошибаешься, Стайлз. Ты прекрасно понимаешь о чем я, просто верить не хочешь, — отвечает Неметон и проводит рокировку.

Стайлз не понимает к чему клонит это чертова деревяшка и решает взять минуту на размышления. Ситуация на доске больше похожа на хаос или игру в поддавки, чем на шахматы.

— Объясни, — в конце-концов сдается Стайлз и двигает слона b5-a6. — Шах.

— Расскажи мне о Дереке, — говорит Неметон, убирая короля из-под удара c8-b8.

— В смысле, рассказать?! — восклицает с досадой Стайлз: больше от того, что атаку надо начинать сначала. — Что это за объяснения такие, где я сам вынужден что-то рассказывать? — спрашивает он двигая слона c1-f4.

— Я бы сказал, что это метод Сократа, но мне не с руки цитировать каких-то греков, — ехидно отвечает Неметон, внезапно пожирая ладьёй коня Стайлза d8-d5. — Расскажи мне о Дереке. Какой он теперь, после перерождения.

— Такой же скрытный. Хмурый. Молчаливый, — Стайлз снимает с доски чёрного коня, ставя на его место своего слона f4-e5. — Шах.

— А ещё внимательный и аккуратный. Не побоюсь этого слова “заботливый”, — король чёрных снова сбегает b8-a8.

— Ты точно Неметон? Мне начинает казаться, что ты астральная проекция Питера, — белая пешка c2-c4.

— Не соскакивай с темы, — говорит Неметон, закатывая глаза, и забирает белого коня чёрным ферзём, атакуя тем самым слона h4-g5.

Стайлз снова берёт паузу, делая вид, что обдумывает ситуацию на доске. Дерек действительно изменился после Мексики, хотя Стилински не знает человека или оборотня, который, воскреснув, бы не изменился. Он вообще знает всего двух счастливчиков, и Питера в расчет брать не стоит: тот умер психопатом и воскрес психопатом. Стайлз закрывает глаза и ерошит волосы, сопоставляя и вспоминая. В словах Неметона была толика правды: последнее время Стайлз всё чаще замечал, что Дерек выслушивает его до конца, а не обрывает на начале фразы, как было в прошлом году. Хейл начал интересоваться их со Скоттом жизнью вне всего того балагана, что назывался стаей. Дерек даже пришел на последнюю игру сезона, чем напугал Лиама и Брета до усрачки. Но проявлял ли Дерек что-то большее, чем дружеский интерес? Заботился ли Хейл о нём? В глубине своего сердца, Стайлз уже знает ответ: то, что он считал отдалением, холодностью и тотальным игнором было попыткой защитить его, спрятать в тылу. Долбанный Дерек Хейл убирал его с передовой всеми возможными способами. Блять. Стайлз, наконец, открывает глаза и смотрит на доску: об игре тоже стоило подумать. Он уже трижды объявлял шах чёрным, и те раз за разом уходили из-под удара.

— Окей, возможно, ты прав, — признает Стайлз и отступает слоном e5-g3.

— Конечно, я прав, — улыбка Неметона настолько острая, что об неё можно порезаться: чёрная ладья “съедает” ферзя d5-d1.

— Это из-за того, что ты и я?.. Кто мы вообще? — спрашивает Стилински, меняя чёрную ладью на свою a1-d1. — Как это работает?

— Давай по порядку. Ты и я — соседи, — чёрный конь f6-d5. — Видишь ли, пробуждение штука прекрасная, когда у тебя есть тело. У меня его, как ты можешь видеть — нет, — говорит Неметон и мягко пробегает пальцами по кольцам пня.

— Так что ты запрыгнул в первое попавшееся тело, да? — Стайлз “съедает” черного коня своей пешкой c4-d5. — Извращенец.

— Не прибедняйся, Стайлз. Ты не первый попавшийся — ты единственный подходящий, — чёрная пешка уходит из-под удара c6-c5. — У тебя сильная искра, а ещё ты умён, отважен и предан своим до конца.

— Дитон отказался меня учить, сказав, что у меня слишком маленький потенциал, — Стайлз снова атакует: пешка b2-b4.

— Кому ты веришь больше — мне или друиду с дипломом ветеринара? — в отличие от правильных слов, ход Неметона больше похож на самоубийство: пешка идёт вперед c5-c4.

— Окей, один-ноль, — Стайлз не оставляет ей выбора: ладья d1-d4. — Так что с нами?

— Пока я не верну себе тело — а в случае с такими как я нужно определенное количество времени, чтобы я смог прорасти и набраться сил — я твой сосед, — Неметон сдаваться не явно не собирается, и выдвигает вперёд пешку e7-e6.

— Да, просто подарок! Сосед, который заставляет меня ходить во сне и перехватывает контроль в любое время, — саркастично парирует Стайлз и обменивает пешки d4-e6.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Стайлз, — чёрный слон f8-b4. — Я просто пытаюсь нас спасти.

— Ты так и не объяснил при чем тут Дерек, и почему они пытаются его убить, — белая ладья d4-d7.

— Из-за Дженнифер Дерек завязан на меня, а я завязан на нём. Я оказался в твоём теле, не только потому, что ты искра с потенциалом, — Неметон хмурится и бросается защищать своего короля: ладья h8-b8. — Я оказался в твоём теле, потому что он в тебя влюблен.

— А вот и привычный уровень треша подъехал, — хмыкает Стайлз, ощущая себя в своей тарелке: в центре пня, играющего в шахматы с тысячелетним божеством. Он двигает вторую ладью f1-d1. — Может быть ты ещё скажешь, что я реинкарнация какого-нибудь бога? Знаешь, есть очень популярный роман на эту тему.

— Подумай над этим Стайлз и ты поймешь, что я прав, — спокойно говорит Неметон, двигая слона b4-e7.

Дерек влюблен в него? Глупость. Тотальная. Беспросветная. Но чем больше Стайлз вспоминает, тем сильнее бьётся его сердце. Он вспоминает как вчера Дерек придерживал его, пока он пытался вдохнуть, подавившись. Он вспоминает как сегодня он приказал ему отвезти их домой. Стайлз плохо помнит поездку: она словно в тумане, но он точно помнит, как Дерек выносил из салона на руках. Краска заливает ещё щеки.

— Они убьют его потому, что он — тот, кто связан с Дженнифер? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, забирая чёрную пешку своей e6-f7.

— И потому, что он завязан на меня, и влюблен в тебя, — чёрные делают ещё один бессмысленный ход: пешка c4-c3. — Только он может сжечь тебя — то есть моё тело — так, чтобы убить меня, а не просто изгнать.

Стайлз молчит почти целую минуту, прежде чем подвинуть пешку вперёд f7-f8 и заменить её ферзём:

— Шах и мат в один ход, — говорит он, понимая, что речь не только о шахматной партии.

— Шах и мат в один ход, — эхом повторяет Неметон, кивая и кладя короля набок.

Стайлз засыпает сразу после этого. Неметон смотрит на него несколько минут, а потом ведёт пальцами, заставляя кольца под Стайлзом покрыться мягким мхом.

Стилински так и не узнает, что сыграл именно так, как должен был.  



	5. Сейчас, поляна перед Неметоном

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дерек.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, — шипит Неметон, нависая над ним. — Мы оба знаем, что ты проклят.

Дерек смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего. Он хотел бы назвать Неметон безумцем, потом сказать что-то поэтичное, например, что Неметон и есть безумие жизни, воплощенное в дереве. Но не может. Потому что знает, что чертов пень прав. Дерек проклят. Он чувствует тьму в своём сердце, которая пожирает его день за днём.

— Без этих жертв у меня не хватило бы сил.

— На что? — Дерек потерял нить разговора, да и не особо хотел бы её возвращать.

— Чтобы запечатать её, — пожимая плечами, говорит Неметон. — Не знаю, дать тебе время. Дать Стайлзу возможность найти способ снять его, — он садится рядом с Дереком и мягко обводит одно и колец кончиком пальца. — Ты ведь догадываешься, кто тебе так подсобил? 

— Кейт, — рычит Дерек. От одной мысли об Арджент самоконтроль катится к чёрту.

— Да, — тянет Неметон в любой манере Стайлза. — Это её рук дело. 

Между ними повисает тишина. Неметон рисует круги на собственном пне, Дерек сжимает и разжимает кулаки, представляя как убивает Кейт.

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Хейл несколько минут спустя.

— Видишь ли, Дерек, мы с тобой завязаны до самой твоей смерти. Ну или моей — тут как получится, — смеется пень, и у Дерека по спине идут мурашки от того, как по-стайлзовски это звучит. — Во-первых, твоя семья. Они были Хранителями этой земли и меня в том числе, — Неметон демонстративно загибает палец и продолжает. — Во-вторых, твоя вторая бывшая психопатка, которая приворожила тебя и связала с собой, чтобы после завершения ритуала поработить меня через тебя и сделать из тебя её живой щит. Немного сумбурно, я знаю, но на то она и психопатка, — гримасничает он и загибает второй палец. — Ну, и в-третьих, ты дорог Стайлзу.

— При чем тут Стилински? — переспрашивает Дерек, снова теряя нить рассуждений безумного бога.

— Как ты уже заметил, защитники у меня уже есть, — говорит Неметон, ковыряясь мизинцем в ухе, а потом внимательно рассматривая результат.

— Ты считаешь Скотта хорошим защитником? 

— Нет, хотя я хорошо поработал, чтобы сделать из него истинного альфу, — кажется, пень живет по принципу “сам себя не похвалишь, никто не похвалит”. — Джордан и Лидия, — поясняет он, когда понимает, что Дерек ждёт от него ответа. 

— Церберы и баньши, — качает головой Хейл, вспоминая мамины рассказы. — Лучшие защитники сверхъестественных мест.

— Именно! С защитниками разобрались, теперь о… почитателях, — со смешком продолжает Неметон. — Друид у меня тоже уже есть. Хороший, потертый жизнью друид. Не самый сильный, но зато хитрый и умный.

— Тогда что тебе нужно?

— Мне иногда кажется, что у тебя проблемы со слухом, Дерек. Я. Спал. Слишком. Долго, — он специально произносит это громко и четко, почти по буквам. — Мне нужно тело, пока я восстанавливаюсь. Я нашел одно, подходящее почти идеально. Угадаешь с одной попытки, чьё именно? — сарказм из божества льётся, словно вода. — И естественно, что я хочу, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив. А он не будет счастлив, если тебя поглотит тьма.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — злясь, спрашивает Дерек.

— Сделку.

Дерек смеется и никак не может остановиться. Это было настолько логично, что не пришло ему в голову. Весь сыр-бор вокруг этих жертв сводился к сделке, которая была нужна пеньку. 

— Я запечатываю твою тьму и выигрываю тебе время на поиски решения, — говорит Неметон, снова поднимаясь на ноги. — А ты позволяешь мне делить это тело со Стайлзом, пока я восстанавливаю свой… — он указывает на пень и разводит руками, — ствол.

— Почему тебе нужно именно моё разрешение? Не Джордана, не Скотта, не Дитона? 

— Потому что только ты можешь меня изгнать, — печально говорит Неметон, и Дереку на мгновение кажется, что перед ним остается один Стайлз, но вот он снова ведёт плечами и иллюзия рассеивается. — В этом эта кучка дилетантов не ошиблась. Ты, правда, можешь сжечь Стайлза на прямо тут на пне, и наша связь будет разорвана. Он восстановится и снова станет обычной искрой, а я вернусь вот в это — Неметон тоскливо кивает на пень, криво улыбаясь. 

Он стоит перед Дереком, засунув руки в карманы потертых джинсов. Тело, которое предоставили самому себе, двигается на головой мышечной памяти, так что через двадцать секунд Неметон начинает раскачиваться с пятки на носок. Дереку с одной стороны больно это видеть, а с другой радостно — у него почти никогда нет возможности вот так наблюдать за Стайлзом. 

— А ещё я не могу вас убить, — со злостью выплевывает Неметон и тяжело вздыхает. — Никого из тех, кто проводил ритуал поиска. Ни Скотта, ни Лилию, ни Айзека, — он взмахивает руками и плюхается рядом с Дереком, задевая того коленом. — Я могу приказывать, могу требовать, могу просить — но не убить. И тебя тоже не могу. Это как совершить самоубийство, понимаешь? 

Дерек не знает, что ему сказать, он чувствует, что пень не врёт. Он доведён до отчаяния годами спячки и ни за что не готов вернуться обратно. Он хочет жить и предлагает относительно честную сделку. 

— Только Джордана, пожалуй, — говорит он со смешком. — Но пытаться убить Цербера ещё скучнее, чем мстить друидам. 

— Слишком живучие твари, — соглашается Дерек, вспоминая сколько раз за последние полгода разные идиоты пытались завалить Джордана.

Они молчат с минуту, думая каждый о своём, а потом Неметон разворачивается к Дереку и берёт его за руки:

— Ты хочешь его. Я хочу его. И мы оба хотим, чтобы он был в безопасности и был счастлив. Так что ты скажешь? 

Дерек смотрит в тьму его глаз и не знает, что ответить.  



	6. Вчера, 18 июня, понедельник.

**Алан**

Алан начинает этот день как всегда: принимает душ, бреется, завтракает, меняет воду и насыпает корм в кошачью миску. Но стоит ему дойти до шкафа с одеждой, как что-то меняется. Он надевает сегодня только чёрное, словно хранит по кому-то траур. Чёрный не его цвет, он предпочитает синий, серый и бордовый, но сегодня всё иначе. Пока Алан зашнуровывает ботинки из-под кровати появляется проснувшийся кот. Мерлин долго смотрит на него зелёными фосфорицирующими в полутьме спальни глазами, а потом трется головой о лодыжку. Алан чешет у кота за ушами, словно успокаивая говорит:

— Я тоже это чувствую.

Алану не нужно смотреть в календарь, чтобы знать. Он был друидом всю свою жизнь и это знание впиталось в него намного глубже, чем латынь и особенности приёма родов у собак. Сегодня ночью мир умрёт, а утром возродится снова. Сегодня — ночь новолуния.

  


***

По приезду в клинику он в первую очередь заваривает себе чашку крепкого чая и садится прослушивать автоответчик. Последние пару месяцев они со Скоттом перед выходными начали вешать на двери объявление со своими мобильными телефонами для экстренной связи. Но давние клиенты с плановыми процедурами предпочитали старый добрый стационарный телефон и автоответчик, так что Дитон прослушивает запись за записью и заполняет еженедельник, внося в график процедуры или делая отметку о необходимости перезвонить.

После того, как с первоначальным графиком на неделю покончено, Алан идёт проверять и кормить пациентов, которые остались в клинике. На этих выходных их всего двое: лабрадор миссис Фостер, который был два дня на передержке, и бродячая кошка, которую принёс в пятницу Скотт. Результаты анализов на глистов и паразитов обещали прислать сегодня, и если там всё в порядке, то сегодня МакКолл начнёт делать плановые прививки и искать ей новых хозяев. Когда Алан заходит в комнату и собака, и кошка смотрят на него так же как утром смотрел Мерлин. Он кормит их, меняет воду и чистит клетки. Алан проводит с ними на пятнадцать минут дольше запланированного, пытаясь успокоить животных разговорами и лаской. Когда он выходит из лаборатории, лабрадор коротко и протяжно воет. 

Воздух с каждой минутой тяжелеет, и уже через полчаса Алан начинает чувствовать магию. Она пронизывает, плывет, словно по воздуху, окутывает каждый предмет и каждое существо. Алан чувствует сердцем, что это и его магия — магия земли, магия природы. Но он не может коснуться её, подпитаться ей — она проскальзывает сквозь пальцы как песок, обтекает его как вода обтекает камень. Алан знает, что источает эту магию, и ему это совсем не нравится.

  


***

В десять утра он открывает лечебницу, просто перевернув табличку на двери: Алан никогда не запирает дверь, если находится внутри. Дитон продолжает считать, что обычных людей остановит табличка “закрыто”, сверхъестественных существ удержит стойка из рябины, а плохих людей не удержит ничего: ни крепкая дверь, ни закрытый замок.

Первый клиент должен подойти минут через сорок пять: на одиннадцать часов записали черепаху, которая последние пару дней совсем ничего не ест. Алан хочет провести осмотр и на всякий случай сделать пару анализов: с рептилиями никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто процентов. Так что когда через пятнадцать минут звонит дверной колокольчик Алан уже знает, что это не те, кого он ждёт.

Марин стоит у стойки и внимательно читает брошюру о кастрации котов и стерилизации кошек. Алан не знает, привычка ли это, выработанная годами работы школьным психологом (все знают, что они как никто другой одержимы брошюрами), природная любознательность или скука. Единственное, что он знает точно, так это то, что со своей родной сестрой, как и с рептилиями, никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто процентов.

— Неожиданная встреча, — говорит Алан, подходя к стойке.

— Не думаю, что настолько неожиданная, — отвечает Марин, продолжая читать о плюсах и минусах кастрации. — Ты мог не знать, но точно чувствовал.

— Тестируешь меня на профпригодность? — вежливо улыбается Алан, рассматривая сестру. — Я уже слишком стар, чтобы искать что-то новое.

— Скорее проверяю, остался ли ты одним из нас или продолжаешь прятать голову в песок и надеяться, что все образуется само по себе, — Марин отрывается от чтения и смотрит на него в упор. В её глазах нет ни намека на тепло.

— Я всегда остаюсь друидом, даже когда не вмешиваюсь, — так же холодно отвечает Алан.

— Ты предаешь наше дело, пока покрываешь его. Пока помогаешь ему. Ты нарушаешь равновесие.

— Он и есть равновесие.

— Нет, Алан. Он не может быть равновесием, — качает головой Марин. — Не в этой форме, не в этом теле. Он паразит и ничего больше.

— А разве мы не паразиты? — спокойно парирует Дитон.

— Не надо пробовать на мне свои уловки. Мы оба знаем, что я всегда выигрываю в этой игре.

— Тогда, я, пожалуй, не буду тебя задерживать, — говорит Алан и даже успевает дойти до смотровой.

— Это последний шанс выбрать правильную сторону, — говорит Моррелл ему в спину. — Сегодня ночью шанса уже не будет.

Он мог бы промолчать, оставить за сестрой последнее слово, но не может пойти против себя. Его воспитывали как друида, как жреца, что будет служить и нести свет знаний. Как человека, помогающего найти путь, потерявшемуся во тьме. Он просто не может бросить Марин в том безумии, которое она считает правильным порядком вещей.

— О какой правильной стороне ты говоришь, Марин? — говорит он, возвращаясь в приёмную. — О той, что обрекла ещё пятнадцать невинных людей на смерть? О той, что собирается сжечь дух самой природы? О той, что решила, что она выше этой природы? — с яростью говорит Алан, а потом продолжает почти шепотом. — Мы говорим об одной стороне или ты видишь какую-то иную?

— Ты знаешь, что иногда наше дело требует жертв, — так же тихо парирует сестра.

— Добровольных жертв, а не кровавой бойни, которую вы устроили.

— Алан, если он получит полную силу, всё это покажется тебе детской сказкой. Весь штат, вся страна умоется кровью, — она разводит руки в сторону, словно пытаясь показать брату, как много они потеряют, если не остановить Неметон. — И если бы только умоется.

— Это не нам решать, что будет с этим штатом, с этой страной и со всем миром, — с каждой фразой Алан понимает всю тщетность этого разговора.

— Он уже достаточно ослаб, чтобы могли его одолеть. Помоги нам, Алан! Помоги спасти этот мир, — в голосе Марин он слышит уверенность и мольбу. Алану больно видеть сестру такой слепой в своей просвещенности.

— Я не знаю, какой мир стоит жизни пятнадцати человек. И не хочу знать, — качает головой Дитон.

— Тогда ты пожалеешь об этом.

— Я уже жалею, что позволил тебе заговорить, — с горечью отвечает Алан, а потом разворачивается и уходит в смотровую, на ходу бросая: — Хорошего дня, Марин. Где выход ты знаешь.

— До встречи Алан, — тихо отвечает Моррелл. — До скорой-скорой встречи.

  


***

Дитон никак не может забыть слова сестры. Не может отрешиться от них и просто отдаться работе. Он крутит их в голове, пробует на вкус, пытается прочувствовать их сердцем. Минута за минутой он разбирает их, препарирует. В них есть смысл, в них точно есть логика, а еще в них есть тьма, страх, жадность власти и гордыня. Но нет ли всего этого и в его выборе?

Алан и сам был причиной возрождения Неметона. Не потому, что позволил Дженнифер так далеко зайти, и не потому, что помог трём подросткам обменять себя на родителей. Он подписал смертный приговор предпоследней жертве. Это Алан указал Дюкалиону на Джерарда.

К двум часам, когда от мыслей Алану хочется лезть на стену, он заваривает себе специальный сбор: немого обычных трав, немного магических. Он должен помочь успокоить его рассудок и позволить понять своё сердце. На самом деле, Алан просто хочет заглушить чувство вины. И ярость, которая просыпается сразу после него.

Нет, Дитон не жалеет о том, что отравил Арджента руками Скотта. Он жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше — до того, как мир пошел под откос и расцвел красным заревом пожара. Алан надеялся, что рябина и укус убьют Джерарда, но старик выжил. И продолжал жить, дышать и отравлять умы всех, кто его окружал. Нет, Алан не мог позволить ему снова встать на ноги и продолжить ту резню, что Арджент называл крестовым походом. Не тогда, когда Дерек рассказал про жёлтый аконит, что Кристофер спрятал на одном из своих складов. Добрая душа Кристофер в один прекрасный день обязательно решил бы сыграть в благородного рыцаря и, проявив милосердие, отдал бы цветок отцу. Отдал бы тот единственный вид, что нейтрализует рябину и не отравит человеческую часть. Алан не мог позволить этому случиться. Не опять, не снова. Так что, когда Дюкалион пал и лишился своей стаи, Дитон напомнил альфе по чьей воле тот потерял глаза, преданность бет и, в итоге, снова потерпел поражение. 

Алан помнит, как смотрел на мертвое тело, окруженное скомканными белыми платками, словно бутонами, испачканными грязью. Алан помнит, как внутри него пузырилась радость и удовлетворение. Мерзкая и черная жажда отмщения ликовала, и вместе с ней ликовал и Алан.

Дитон знал, что Джерард станет еще одной жертвой, но не думал, что кто-то сможет закончить ритуал. Это не дает ему покоя с того дня в ноябре, когда он почувствовал пробуждающуюся магию. И сегодня, меньше чем за сутки до последней атаки друидов, слова сестры снова напомнили ему об этом. О тьме, о ярости, о равновесии. О смерти Арджента и счастье, которое Алан испытал стоя над его мертвым телом. О выборе, который он сделал сам.

  


***

В три часа к клинике подъезжает Скотт: Алан слышит шум мотоцикла за два квартала до клиники. У МакКолла сегодня 7-часовая рабочая смена, и Дитон планирует позволить Скотту сделать две прививки (собака, два года, плановые прививки перед поездкой на отдых), расшифровать результаты анализов бродячей кошки (пришли на почту около часа дня) и может быть провести перевязку канарейки мисс Родригез. Птицы не любили оборотней и неохотно давались в руки, но Алан считает, что Скотту нужно учиться ладить со всеми животными, если он хочет стать ветеринаром. Когда Скотт входит в клинику — как всегда через пожарный выход, Алан понимает, что ничему из этого плана не суждено случиться. Вслед за МакКоллом в смотровую входит Стайлз.

— Док, — говорит Скотт. 

— Нам нужна ваша помощь, — продолжает за друга Стайлз.

На тонких губах мальчишки играет улыбка, но в его глазах Алан видит страх, спрятанный за решительностью. Он уже видел Стилински таким — той ночью, когда они призывали Неметон.

— В чем? — мягко спрашивает Алан.

— Они собираются убить Дерека, — заявляет Стилински.

— И еще нескольких людей. Мы должны их спасти, — уверенно говорит Скотт.

Алан смотрит на двух подростков, чьи судьбы причудливым образом переплелись с Неметоном и миром за гранью человеческого понимания. Дитон знает, что они могли войти сюда сейчас совсем иначе. Истинный альфа и вместилище Неметона: у этих двух даже без стаи за спиной и с друидами на хвосте, хватило бы сил подчинить его и заставить выложить все, что нужно. Эти двое могли бы править, но вместо этого они пытаются спасти людей. Скотт так точно пытается, но вот в Стайлзе Алан не уверен. Что-то в его взгляде заставляет друида нервничать и вспоминать защитные заклинания. Что-то ещё кроме страха и решительности скрывается в глубине.

— Вы выяснили кто ещё под угрозой? — спрашивает Алан, выходя в приемную.

— Это вторая часть проблемы, на самом деле. Он рассказал мне только про Дерека.

— Он? — переспрашивает Алан, оборачиваясь к парням, которые, конечно, пошли за ним.

— Тут такое дело, док. Я, кажется, получил неожиданного соседа.

— Ты говорил с Неметоном, не так ли? 

— Откуда Вы знаете? — удивленно спрашивает Скотт, пока Стайлз стоит с открытым ртом.

— Я друид, Скотт. Трудно не заметить пробуждение божества, которому поклялся служить, — Алан пытается сказать это с мягким упреком, а не сарказмом, хотя ему очень хочется это сделать.

— И Вы знаете как нам найти остальных? — с надеждой спрашивает взявший себя в руки Стайлз.

— Нет, но я знаю того, кто знает, — Алан наконец-то находит телефонную трубку и начинает набирать номер.

  
  


**Лидия**

Это худшие месяцы в её жизни. Даже прошлый год, когда Джексон паковал вещи, а Эллисон уехала на два месяца во Францию не был таким… невыносимым. Лидия ненавидит каждый день, каждую минуту. Ей ещё никогда не было так одиноко.

Она пыталась справиться со всем этим дерьмом самостоятельно. Она ходила к терапевту: нормальному, а не этой фанатичке Моррелл. Все, что он посоветовал Лидии — больше спать и найти себе нового бойфренда. Она пробовала заниматься арт-терапией: после третьего идеально черного холста Лидия убрала мольберт, краски и кисти на чердак. Она пробовала оживить жизнь шоппингом: после четвертого видения несчастных случаев на фабриках по пошиву одежды и обуви Лидия бросила ходить по торговым центрам. Последний раз это случилось, когда она приценивалась к винтажному платью от Версаче (одна из последних коллекций, которую он сделал с сестрой). Прикоснувшись к ткани, Лидия увидела, как Джанни застрелили на ступенях его собственной виллы. Сомнения в подлинности вещи, конечно, отпали, но надеть его она не смогла бы никогда. После этого были попытки заняться бегом, дополнительные исследования по математике и даже волонтерство. Голоса и видения находили её везде.

Скотт и Дерек заезжали к ней время от времени, но она чаще всего не открывала им дверь. Стайлз, который обычно обрывал ей телефон, писал теперь пару раз в неделю и совсем перестал звать её в кино. Эллисон все время была не в сети: по её словам они постоянно тренировались и Крис часто отвозил их с Айзеком в предгорья, где ребята учились выживать в дикой природе. Лидии каждый раз хочется спросить, где Ардженты умудряются найти дикую природу во Франции, но она только улыбается и желает Элли легкой поездки.

Все, кто окружал её последние годы словно отвернулись от неё. Все, кто как и она были замешаны в самых жутких историях городка, словно потеряли веру и перестали её замечать. Даже мама как-то отдалилась, но в этом Лидия винит только себя. Она так сильно пыталась быть самостоятельной и самодостаточной, перейдя в старшую школу, что родители перестали лезть в её жизнь. Единственное, что не уходило и не менялось — голоса.

Словно бесконечное радио оно вещало обо всем на свете. Мертвые дни напролёт рассказывали Лидии о своих жизнях и смертях. Живые по ночам делились с баньши своими самыми яркими переживаниями и мечтами. И если с голосами Лидия еще могла примириться, то с видениями было хуже: они становились сильнее с каждым днём и пугали её до чертиков. В каждом из них она видела только тьму.

  


***

С началом лета Лидия сдалась и поехала к Дитону. Ветеринар посмотрел на неё непроницаемым взглядом, спросил читает ли она на латыни и выдал ей две небольшие книжицы. Выглядели томики достаточно современными, но вот содержание оказалось очень старым. Лидия прочитала пока только половину первой книги, в которой неизвестный ей итальянский алхимик, живший в средневековом Милане, рассказывал о банши и том, какие металлы и травы помогают им пробуждать и заглушать свои силы.

Проводив маму в массажный салон, Лидия делает себе банановый смузи и предвкушает два часа борьбы с миланской латынью. Она успевает подняться к себе в спальню и даже перевести абзац, когда внизу в гостиной начинает звонить домашний телефон. После пятого звонка Лидия вздыхает, закрывает книгу и спускается вниз. Она думает, что это мама: так пытаться до нее дозвониться мог только тот, кто точно знал, что она дома.

— Что ты забыла на этот раз? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Лидия. — Даже если я пойду собираться прямо сейчас, то смогу выехать не раньше, чем через сорок минут. Я же не могу выйти из дома растрепанной.

— Здравствуй, Лидия, — произносит в трубке бархатный голос.

Мир для Лидии меркнет, и даже голоса на миг смолкают. Она видит перед собой свою стаю: лежащего ничком Дерека и маленькую темнокожую девочку с разодранным горлом, горящего заживо Стайлза, истекающую кровью Эллисон и рыдающего над ней Скотта. Перед Эллисон лежат еще двое мужчин, но Лидия не может разглядеть их лиц. А потом все возвращается обратно, словно кто-то нажимает на невидимый переключатель. Лидию оглушает звуками и запахами, голос Дитона доносится откуда-то издалека, как будто её уши забиты ватой. Лидия пытается понять, что он говорит ей, что он от неё хочет, но не может разобрать ни слова.

Она кричит так громко, как может, а потом теряет сознание.

  


***

Лидия приходит в себя, когда Джордан захлопывает пассажирскую дверь. Она лежит на заднем сидении его внедорожника, укрытая своим же домашним пледом с дивана в гостиной. Джордан садится за руль и мягко трогается.

Через пару минут Лидия не выдерживает и спрашивает:

— Куда мы едем? 

— К Дитону, — коротко отвечает Пэрриш.

— Сколько времени я была без сознания?

— Ты кричала пятнадцать минут назад.

— Тебе позвонил Алан? — зачем-то спрашивает Лидия.

— Я слышал, — говорит Джордан, словно отрезает. — Мы все слышали.

Остаток недолгой дороги они едут в тишине. Ещё никогда она так сильно не пугала Лидию.

  


***

— Лидия! — кричит Стайлз и бросается к ней, как только она входит в клинику. Он обнимает её, всматривается ей в глаза. И Лидия снова слышит. Шепот — тихий и вкрадчивый, аккуратный, внимательный. Она слышит чужой шепот у него в голове.

— Кто говорит с тобой, Стайлз?

Он запинается на миг, потом берёт себя в руки. Лидия слышит этот жуткий диалог, что сейчас идёт в его голове:

— _Дай мне поздороваться, Стайлз_ , — вкрадчивый голос, что заставляет Лидию вспоминать Питера и стылое поле для лакросса.

— Привет, Лидия, — говорит кто-то голосом Стилински.

Она смотрит в его черные пустые глаза и, наконец, понимает, что видела все эти месяцы именно это. Тьму и пустоту, затапливающую целый мир. Она всё это время видела Неметон.

— Зачем я тебе?

— Видишь ли, друиды решили, что я им больше не нужен. Они решили сжечь меня сегодня ночью, предварительно проведя ритуал, лишающий меня сил.

— Жертвоприношения? — уточняет зачем-то Лидия, она и так знает ответ.

— Какая же ты всё-таки умная девочка, — из уст Стайлза это звучит дико, но все молчат.

— И я нужна вам, чтобы понять кто умрет следующим?

— В точку, — это снова Неметон.

У кого ещё хватило бы смелости и наглости позвать банши, чтобы найти тех, кого принесут в жертву? Только в чёртового пенька, который давным-давно надо было сжечь.

— Тогда все просто, — говорит Лидия, беря Стайлза за руку. Она смотрит прямо в пустоту провалов и продолжает. — Чернокожая девочка, Дерек, Эллисон, двое мужчин. И ты.

— И я, — с улыбкой говорит Неметон и исчезает из глаз Стайлза.

— И я, — с тоской говорит Стайлз.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает Лидия и уходит в холл, забирается с ногами в кресло и ждёт.

Скотт, конечно, же звонит Эллисон, Айзеку и даже Крису. На пятый раз Крис поднимает трубку. Лидия уже знает, что он скажет ему. Она уже видела это.

Это худший день в её жизни.

  
  


**Стайлз**

— Их было двое. Они выследили её. Подготовились, — Стайлз видит, как что-то внутри Скотта ломается с каждым следующим словом. — Крис не знает, кто они, — он снова замолкает, пряча лицо в ладонях, но через минуту говорит опять. — Она умерла от потери крови, но достала обоих. Крис и Айзек искали её два дня.

Стайлз обнимает Скотта, но тот стоит словно сломанная кукла. _Не так далеко от истины_ , — шепчет Неметон. Когда Стайлз отпускает МакКолла, к тому подходит Дерек и долго что-то говорит ему на грани слышимости. Делится ли он с ним своим опытом или просто говорит, что на этом жизнь не закончилась? Стайлз не знает и не хочет знать.

— Это [Строцне](44099401#Benjamin)р и [Майерс](44099401#Samuel), — внезапно говорит Пэрриш. — Строцнер — муж [учительницы](44099401#Lilyan), которая погибла из-за лопнувшей струны в рояле. Я читал её дело вчера, когда Шериф начал искать родственников жертв. Я запомнил Строцнера, потому что, до него не дозвонились. А соседи сказали, что он куда-то уехал. Мы пробили его по базе — он улетел в Париж две недели назад. А второй — это друг учителя истории [Эндрю Вестовэра](44099401#Andrew). Его пропажу тогда заметила Лидия, но тело так и не нашли. Судя по досье, Сэмюэль Майерс, несколько раз приходил к шерифу и пытался заставить нас начать поисковые работы. Майерс, кстати отцом одного из поджигателей дома Хейлов — Колина Майерса. Того, что Кейт сожгла заживо.

— Их сжёг мой дядя, — качает головой Дерек, а потом говорит, — Это была месть. Они думали, что за всеми смертями стоят Ардженты и решили начать с самой слабой жертвы. 

Никому не становится легче от этой мысли, но каждый спрашивает себя, что было бы, если бы они решили атаковать Криса. Было бы им легче, если бы сейчас им звонила Эллисон и рассказывала им о смерти отца. Стайлз думает, что Скотту и Лидии было бы легче, но не Дереку и не Алану.

— Кто остался? — убито спрашивает Стайлз, и пытается найти список, который он сделала тем вечером после разговора в лофте. — Бреретон? Брунски? 

— Кто такой Бреретон? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Ещё один [учитель музыки](44099401#Darren), — тихо говорит Алан, не отрываясь от какой-то старой книги, которую он читал последние полчаса.

— Не знаю, наши ли это жертвы, но сегодня днём по рации прошло сообщение: вызвали патруль в Эйкен. Все скорее всего спишут на несчастный случай, но пациентка, кажется, зарезала санитара. Сейчас уточню у Валери, — говорит Джордан и уходит звонить в участок.

— Наши, — кивает Стайлз и устало трёт лицо. — Это точно наши.

Джордан возвращается через три минуты:

— [Эмма Бререто](44099401#Emma)н и [Арнольд Шрейдер](44099401#Arnold).

Стайлз вскинул бы руку в победном жесте, но сейчас это больше похоже на хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Кто-то ещё остался? — с нотками истерики спрашивает Стайлз.

_Сколько ещё должно умереть, чтобы это закончилось?_ — думает он, и сразу же слышит ответ Неметона: — _Пара-другая, ты и сам знаешь_.

— Даниэль и Кейтлин, — Стайлз начинает считать, загибая пальцы. — Двое, несчастный случай: упавший в ванну фен. Первая и [треть](44099401#Emily)я жертвы Дарака.

— Эшли Хупс и Джозеф Гильярд, — продолжает Дерек. — Ещё двое, автомобильная авария со смертельным исходом. Четвертая и восьмая жертвы.

— Четверо, — говорит Алан.

— Майкл Куинн и Александр Харрис, — тихо говорит Джордан. — Снова двое. Убийство и самоубийство. Вторая и шестая жертвы. Хотя тело Эдриана так и не нашли, — зачем-то добавляет Пэрриш.

— Поверь, это только к лучшему. Никто из его бывших учеников не упустил возможности сплясать на его могиле. И без его тела, это хотя бы не танцы на костях, — неожиданно доносится из холла голос Лидии.

— Шестеро, — продолжает подсчет Дитон после паузы.

— Франческа и Амелия, — устало говорит Дерек. — Два самоубийства. я не помню какими их родные были по счету.

Стайлз роется в списке, хотя сам не знает, что это ему даст. Что это даст им всем. Ничего кроме констатации факта, кроме того, что кто-то ещё умер до них. 

— Маттео Фалько — врач скорой помощи, — читает Стайлз вслух.

— Он не приехал на работу, а в тот вечер была жуткая авария в центре города, так что госпиталь буквально зашивался, — Скотт стоит в проходе между приёмной и смотровой. МакКолл смотрит в одну точку и Стайлз очень надеется, что тот просто вспоминает, а не впадает в прострацию. — Мама сказала, что его нашли два дня спустя, он задохнулся. Он был седьмым.

— А Элизабет Добиш? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Медсестра, работала в травме. Дженнифер убила её после того, как я спас Дитона, — Скотт вздыхает, потом вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Ей было двадцать четыре, мама говорила, что у неё вся жизнь была впереди. Вот и у Эллисон… была.

Они молчат несколько минут, пока Скотт не говорит: “восемь”, — и не выходит из комнаты.

— Бреретон и Шрейдер, — устало продолжает смертельную перекличку Джордан. — Убийство по неосторожности. Им точно всё сойдёт с рук.

— Пятая и пятнадцатая, — заканчивает за Джордана Стайлз. — Это уже десять.

— Майерс, Стройнер и Эллисон, — это Дерек. Ни у кого другого не хватило бы сил сказать это вслух. — Покушение на убийство и убийство при самообороне. Одиннадцатая, двенадцатая и четырнадцатая жертвы.

— Тринадцать, — подводит итог Алан, смотря на Дерека. — Остался только ты и кто-то связанный с девятой жертвой.

— [Тара Грэм](44099401#Tara), — читает Стайлз, всматриваясь в фотографию из личного дела. — Она делала со мной математику, пока я ждал отца со смены, — в уголках глаз начинает щипать, но он не обращает на это внимания. — У неё остался муж и дочь.

— Чернокожая девочка, — говорит Дерек. — Лидия сказала “чернокожая девочка” с разодранным горлом.

— Это дочь Тары — [Ребекк](44099401#Rebecca)а — с ужасом понимает Стайлз. — Они попытаются заставить тебя убить дочь Тары. Джордан, звони моему отцу. Мы должны её найти.

  


***

Они строят планы до самого вечера. Дитон снова пытается найти что-то в книгах, Стайлз советуется с Неметоном. Дерек с Джорданом разрабатывают стратегию атаки в зависимости от количества друидов. Лидия и Скотт просто сидят в холле и молчат. Не то, чтобы кто-то сослал их туда специально или не замечал. Все всё понимали. От этого было ещё противней.

Они решают, что лучше всего выехать незадолго до полуночи. Такие ритуалы всё равно проводят ночью, к тому же им позарез нужен Дерек и без него они не начнут.

Перед самым выездом в районе одиннадцати у Пэрриша звонит телефон. Он односложно кому-то отвечает, хмуриться, а потом и вовсе несколько раз ругается.

— Понял, буду через двадцать минут, — говорит Джордан в трубку и нажимает отбой. — Ребекка пропала.

— Блять, — смачно ляпает Стайлз и сворачивает карту, которую рассматривал последние полчаса под комментарии Неметона. — Тогда поехали.

Они собираются быстро и четко, словно уже делали это раньше. У них нет никаких вещей, никаких секретных снадобий или медикаментов: ни пепла, ни кетамина. Только они сами.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает Стайлз у Скотта, который послушно встал и пошел вслед за Дереком и Джорданом.

— Я должен, Стайлз, — говорит Скотти, но в глаза ему не смотрит. — Ради неё.

В темноте рядом со Скоттом появляется Лидия.

— А ты?

— Я не собираюсь смотреть, как кучка фанатиков убьёт моих друзей. Убьёт мою… — Лидия замолкает, но все слышат это не произнесенное “стая”. Оно подстегивает их, оно заставляет кровь бежать по жилам быстрее.

— Док? — Алан как раз закончил закрывать закрывать дверь.

— Кажется, мне есть что обсудить с сестрой.

— Джордан? — но Пэрриш только качает головой. — Кто-то должен удержать полицию подальше от этого. Я поеду в участок и присмотрю за шерифом.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз. — Если что-то случиться, скажи ему, что я…

— Сам и скажешь, — неожиданно жестко обрывает Стайлза Дерек и кивает Джордану. Тот так же молча разворачивается, садится в свой внедорожник и уезжает.

— Когда это закончится нам с тобой, хмурая рожа, надо будет серьёзно поговорить, — зло шипит Стилински, сам не зная, что задело его больше — то, что Дерек его осадил, или то, что он практически обещал вытащить его живым из этого дерьма.

— Несомненно, — с ледяным спокойствием отвечает Дерек, садясь за руль Камаро.

Стайлз в раздражении пинает камешек и уходит к Роско.

  


***

Стайлз едут со Скоттом первыми, Дерек и Лидия вторыми, Дитон едет один, замыкая их импровизированную процессию. Впервые за те два года, что Стайлз водит Роско они со Скоттом молчат. Он не знает, что делал бы окажись на месте Скотта, и как бы цинично это не звучало, он не хочется оказаться на месте бро. Но как ни крути — может.

Он крутит в голове одну и ту же мысль: они хотят заставить Дерека убить Ребекку. Стайлз знает, что Ребекке двенадцать, что она любит петь и неплохо вышивает. Не самые популярные хобби, но ей нравится. Он видел её последний раз восемь месяцев назад, на похоронах Тары. Она проплакала всю службу. Стайлз, если честно, тоже.

Мысль о том, что кто-то ещё сегодня погибнет пугает его до чертиков. Они уже потеряли слишком много, он просто не сможет выдержать ещё чьи-то похороны. Только не Дерека, не снова. Не после всего того, что случилось в Мексике.

Стайлз сжимает руль так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Скотт поворачивается к нему и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Они едут так несколько минут, за которые Стайлза отпускает. На смену страху приходит вина: он чувствует себя самым хреновым бро во всем мире.

Когда они въезжают в Заповедник, Неметон снова оживляется: _Помнишь, о чем мы говорили во сне?_ Стайлзу хочется сказать, что шахматы это последнее, о чем он хочет сейчас думать, но понимает о чем на самом деле сейчас говорит пенёк. Мысль о том, что Дерек, возможно, в него влюблен заставляет его сердце биться чаще. _Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы это стало реальностью, а не моими рассказами._ Конечно, Стайлз этого хочет. Он хочет, чтобы всё закончилось. Чтобы все они сегодня вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми. А ещё он хочет врезать Дереку, а потом обнять его так сильно, чтобы у Хейла затрещали рёбра.

— _Тогда доверься мне._

Когда Стайлз снова смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, его глаза черны как ночь, сквозь которую они едут.  



	7. Сейчас, поляна перед Неметоном

**Дерек**

Это похоже на прыжок с вышки: Дерек пробовал как-то в старшей школе на спор. Одноклассники, конечно, не знали, что для него сломанные руки были вопросом пары часов, а не нескольких недель. Так что Дерек поднимался на десятку совершенно спокойным, точно зная, что прыгнет и сорвет банк. Но наверху всё было иначе. Чувство перспективы изменилось, ему даже показалось, что он может коснуться потолка, а пол, наоборот, ушел вниз так резко, что у него едва не закружилась голова.

Он прыгнул, закрыв глаза. Следующее, что он помнил — жесткое касание, разрыв и то, как мир исчезает. Он погружался всё глубже и глубже, наслаждаясь тишиной. Банк, он, конечно, сорвал. Два сломанных пальца зажили уже к вечеру, и только Лора заметила, что с ним что-то не так. Ему пришлось отдать ей двадцатку, чтобы она не рассказала маме.

Вот и сейчас Дерек смотрит в пустые чёрные глаза Неметона и все ещё не знает, что ему ответить. Этот прыжок будет первым и единственным: да или нет. Шансов вылезти из воды, отряхнуться и снова прыгнуть уже не будет никогда. Часть Дерека трусит, часть считает, что он предает Стилински. Он фактически продает его Неметону, но в обмен на что? На попытку? На благословение пенька? Дереку нужно время — то самое, которого у него нет.

Ночь в самом разгаре, и в небе видны только звезды. Большинство факелов, что принесли с собой друиды, прогорело, и лес снова начинает погружаться во тьму. Дерек смотрит на небо и вспоминает то, что когда-то давно рассказывал ему отец. Они сидели на заднем крыльце, такой же теплой летней ночью. Ему было около десяти и почему-то жутко хотелось выть, хотя причин не было. Дерек тогда спросил у отца, что делать, если часть тебя хочет одного, а другая не видит для этого причин. Отец потрепал его по загривку и сказал:

— _Ты счастливый, Дерек. У тебя есть то, что никогда тебя не обманет: твоя сущность Она будет видеть глубже, чем твои человеческие глаза, она сумеет вывести любого лжеца на чистую воду. А ещё она всегда приведет тебя домой, — отец замолчал, но потом добавил. — Не слушай ушами, Дерек. Слушай своим сердцем._

И Дерек решается, нет, не прыгнуть, но хотя бы попытаться поговорить.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— Сейчас всё организуем, — радостно хлопает в ладоши Неметон, но Дерек успевает сграбастать его за шею и притянуть к себе.

— Без тебя, — чеканит Хейл.

— Какие вы оба зануды, — говорит Неметон, закатывая глаза. — Так уж и быть. Но перед тем, как я уйду, давай обговорим условия выражения согласия, — на губах “Стайлза” снова играет улыбка, острая и опасная.

Дерек только вскидывает брови и ждёт, когда злобный пенек озвучит свои извращенские планы. Они смотрят друг на друга целую минуту, и Неметон снова сдается первым:

— Чёртовы Хейлы: что дядя, что племянник, — бормочет он себе под нос, но продолжает. — Поцелуй и дальнейшее засчитывается как “да”, вся остальная, как вы теперь говорите — “френдзона”, как “нет”. По рукам? — спрашивает пень и протягивает Дереку руку.

Дерек пожимает её осторожно, словно боится, что в любой момент времени Неметон может дернуться и ненароком сломать Стайлзу кисть.

Неметон встает на пень, обходит Хейла и ложится в центр прямо на спину. Дереку хочется сказать, что так они не договаривались, но не успевает он и рта открыть, как Неметон поднимается обратно. В голове у Дерека крутится мысль про пьяного дрессировщика змей.

— И чего так долго? — злобно спрашивает Стайлз, буравя Дерека взглядом. — Ты решал вступительные тесты для НАСА?

Дерек закрывает глаза и качает головой: определенно, идея поговорить со Стайлзом о них была плохой. Провальной. Катастрофической. Но не успевает Дерек отвернуться и поднять глаза к небу, как Стилински оказывается перед ним.

— Отлично, ты опять включил свой хмурый игнор.

— День без скандала — не день, — говорит сквозь зубы Дерек на грани слышимости.

Но это же Стайлз. Дерек готов биться об заклад, что тот сможет при желании услышать, как шериф открывает пакет с фастфудом, находясь на том конце страны.

— Что ты сказал? — щурясь, переспрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, но сил терпеть этот балаган у него больше нет.

— Я сказал, что ты и дня без скандала прожить не можешь. Вот это, — Дерек показывает пальцем на них, — мне зачтется в сегодня или ты ещё за вчера отыгрываешься?

— Знаешь что, Дерек? Пошел ты, — выплевывает Стилински и уходит куда-то прочь от пня.

— И куда ты собрался? — устало интересуется Дерек, нагоняя Стайлза в ближайших кустах.

— Домой. А лучше к отцу в участок, — бубнит Стайлз и продолжает идти куда-то в глушь.

— На своих двоих, я так понимаю? — спрашивает Дерек и начинает обратный отсчет.

Через три секунды Стайлз замирает и развернувшись, пулей подлетает к нему.

— Дерек! Какого... — успевает взреветь Стайлз, до того как Хейл накрывает его большой говорливый рот ладонью.

Через пару минут, когда Стайлз успокаивается, Дерек осторожно убирает ладонь. Стилински хватает ровно на десять секунд.

— Дерек, — начинает было Стайлз, но Хейл сразу его перебивает.

— Почему ты не можешь иногда просто помолчать?

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь именно таким, — нагло заявляет Стилински и смотрит в упор, словно расстреливает.

Чувство перспективы снова предаёт Дерека: ему кажется, что он снова камнем летит вниз. Он даже закрывает глаза, готовясь к жесткому приземлению. Но в этот раз всё иначе, только тишина всё та же. Тишина и чувство свободы.

Поцелуй выходит жадным и долгим. Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга глотнуть воздуха, Дерек не хочет открывать глаза. Он боится того, что может увидеть.

— Это значит “да”? — ехидно спрашивает Стайлз ему прямо в губы.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек и чувствует, как сердце, словно стиснутое в последние месяцы тисками, медленно отпускает. — Да, — повторяет он и ещё раз целует.

По ночному лесу летит пугающее эхо: все и каждый знает, Неметон сегодня доволен.  



	8. Эпилог

После того, как Стайлз вляпался в оборотней, жизнь Ноа кардинально изменилась. Каждая его смена превратилась в лотерею, в которой он очень надеялся не вытащить очередной билет с надписью “сверхъестественная”. Ноа плохо помнил теорию вероятности, но что-то ему подсказывало, что нормальных смен в барабане осталось не так уж много.

После цепи странных несчастных случаев, двух убийств и нескольких самоубийств в середине июня криминальная активность в городке снова упала до нормальной. Раз в неделю кто-то грабил магазин, пару раз в месяц на окраинах стреляли из незарегистрированного оружия, раз в месяц кого-то убивали. Жизнь шла своим чередом. 

В последнее время Ноа окончательно разлюбил ночные смены. Он был уже немолод, но хорошо помнил себя в возрасте Стайлза и, к тому же, отлично знал собственного сына. Азартный блеск в глазах Стайлза перед каждой его ночной сменой заставлял Ноа нервничать. С одной стороны, он как отец был спокоен — жизни его сына точно ничего больше не угрожает: любой придурок, попытавшийся залезть к ним ночью в дом в лучшем случае пополнит ряды пациентов Эйкена, а в худшем — окажется на том свете через пару минут. С другой стороны, темпы развития личной жизни Стайлза откровенно беспокоили. И если в том, что Дерек спешить не будет, Ноа был уверен, то в сыне сомневался. Стайлз никогда не умел тормозить. Кстати, о тормозе.

Ноа включает проблесковые маяки и выезжает на дорогу сразу после чёрного внедорожника, превышающего скоростной режим, как минимум миль на двадцать. Через милю, до водителя наконец-то доходит, что лучше получить штраф здесь и сейчас, чем быть прижатыми к обочине, а то и вовсе остаться с простреленными колесами.

Выйдя из машины, Ноа на всякий случай отстегивает ремешок на кобуре табельной “Беретты”. Ему не нравится эта машина: ни её техасские номера, ни тонированные стекла не внушают ему ничего кроме тревоги. Он стучит костяшками пальцев по стеклу.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит Ноа, когда стекло, наконец, опускается. — Шериф округа, Стилински. Ваши права, пожалуйста.

Сидящий за рулём парнишка, едва ли старше Стайлза и Скотта, смотрит на него большими карими глазами, но права протягивает.

— Я что-то нарушил, офицер?

Голос у парня сладкий словно патока, и у Ноа сразу сводит зубы от наигранности. Он светит фонариком на права, но и без этого понятно, что с ними всё в порядке. 

— Вы превысили скорость, молодой человек.

— Я очень тороплюсь попасть домой, — говорит парень уже серьёзнее.

— Мне казалось, трасса на Техас в обратной стороне, — мягко замечает Ноа, внимательно следя за руками парнишки. На дилера он был не похож, но лучше быть готовым ко всем возможным поворотам, чем словить шальную пулю.

— Всё верно, шериф, — уже злее, но все ещё вежливо произносит парень. — Я долгое время жил в Техасе, но родился и вырос здесь, в Бикон-Хиллз. Родители приехали ещё вчера, а я заезжал проведать родных в Модесто. Пожалуйста, если Вы хотите выписать мне штраф — сделайте это быстрее, мои родители очень ждут меня дома, — заканчивает парень ещё одной вежливой, но острой улыбкой.

Ноа мог бы выписать ему штраф, мог бы даже задержать на пару часов за неуважение к сотруднику правопорядка, но что-то в парне напоминает ему Стайлза. Ноа как отец, не хотел бы, чтобы его сын застрял на окраине города посреди ночи только из-за того, что превысил скорость на пустой дороге. Так что он протягивает парню права и говорит ему предельно ясно и четко:

— Постарайтесь больше не превышать, мистер Рейкен. И добро пожаловать домой.

— Я постараюсь, шериф Стилински, — говорит Тео и поднимает стекло. 

Ноа смотрит вслед уезжающему внедорожнику и каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что в барабане нормальных смен больше не осталось.  



	9. Авторское послесловие и персонажи

**Шахматы**

Приём, который применяет в шахматной партии Стайлз называет Скандинавская защита. Подробнее о ней и о партии (партия Россолимо — Ливингстон), описанной в тексте, можно прочитать [тут](https://chesswood.ru/debyuty/poluotkrytye/skandinavskaya-zashhita.html).

_— Пока я не верну себе тело — а в случае с такими как я нужно определенное количество времени, чтобы я смог прорасти и набраться сил — я твой сосед, — Неметон сдаваться не явно не собирается, и выдвигает вперёд пешку e7-e6._

Если вы пройдёте по ссылке выше и посмотрите визуализацию партии, то на этом моменте увидите, что пешка идёт e7-e5 (23 ход). Но сразу после этого белые "съедают" черную пешку, оказываясь на e6 (24 ход). Не знаю, ошибка ли это программы или ошибка чёрных. В контексте фика и манипуляций Неметона мне нравится версия со специально допущенной ошибкой, которую сам Стайлз мог принять за удачу.

 

**Персонажи**

А также ~~в сериале~~ в тексте были следующие персонажи:

Силы правопорядка  
Рэй Глэдстоун — криминалист.

Дэвид Форд — детектив штата — черный как ночь (здесь должна быть несмешная шутка про “что, как машина?”)

Кит Мойо — детектив штата — белый как снег.

 

Мемориальный госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз  
Доктор Гейер — отчим Лиама.

Доктор Бендер — вероятно, специалист психиатрического отделения мемориального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллз, вызывается по селектору в S3E18, когда Ногитцунэ обесточивает больницу. В качестве визуализации к этому гаду вспоминайте врача из Oak Creek.

 

 **Жирным** выделены авторские имена и фамилии.  
***** отмечены персонажи, у которых нет канонного визуального воплощения и для которых были использованы чужие фото. Кому они принадлежат на самом деле можно узнать в примечаниях после текста.

| 

Хизер **Нолл**  
Девственница.

Детская подруга Стайлза. Похищена с собственной вечеринки по случаю 17-летия.  
Первая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#HeatherB)  
---|---  
| 

Даниэль **Прэседо**  
Близкая подруга Хизер.

Была на вечеринке, когда Хизер похитил Дарак.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#DanielleB)  
| 

**Уильям Куинн**  
Девственник.

Найден Лидией мёртвым на вышке спасателя у бассейна.  
Вторая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#WilliamB)  
| 

**Майкл Куинн***  
Отец Уильяма.

Отец-одиночка. После смерти сына начал сильно пить.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#MichaelB)  
| 

Эмили **Мур**  
Девственница.

Убита в лесу на свидании со своей девушкой Кейтлин.  
Третья жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#EmilyB)  
| 

Кейтлин **Снайдер**  
Девушка Эмили.

После гибели девушки горевала недолго, и даже целовалась со Стайлзом на вечеринке Дэнни в лофте Дерека.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#CaitlinB)  
| 

Кайл **Райт**  
Воин.

Похищен с парковки у ветеринарной лечебницы. Ходил на курсы пилотов с Бойдом.  
Четвертая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#KyleB)  
| 

Эшли **Хупс**  
Девушка Кайла.

Поступила в Калифорнийский университет.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#AshleyB)  
| 

**Даррен Бреретон**  
Воин.

Учитель музыки, которого Дженнифер похитила прямо из школы.  
Пятая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#DarrenB)  
| 

**Эмма Бреретон**  
Жена Даррена.

После смерти мужа оказалась на лечении в Эйкене.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#EmmaB)  
| 

Эдриан Харрис  
Воин.

Учитель химии, постоянно помогающий психопаткам. Убит в лесу, тело до сих пор не найдено.  
Шестая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#AdrianB)  
| 

**Александр Харрис***  
Младший брат Эдриана.

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#AlexandrB)  
| 

**Маттео Фалько***  
Целитель.

Врач скорой помощи, обнаружен полицией несколько дней спустя с признаками асфиксии.  
Седьмая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098381#MatteoB)  
| 

**Франческа Фалько***  
Сестра Маттео.

Занимается флористикой и хотела бы поступить в магистратуру на ландшафтный дизайн.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098381#FrancescaB)  
| 

**София** Гильярд  
Целитель.

Задохнулась из-за бабочек в собственной машине, пока ехала в госпиталь.  
Восьмая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#SophiaB)  
| 

**Джозеф Гильярд***  
Сын Софии.

Интерн в Multicare Allenmore hospital города Такомы, штат Вашингтон.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#JosephB)  
| 

**Элизабет Добиш***  
Целитель.

Медсестра, убитая Дараком после того, как Скотт освободил Дитона.  
Девятая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098381#ElizabethB)  
| 

**Амелия Эриксон***  
Мать Элизабет.

Вышла на пенсию, но продолжает подрабатывать.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098381#AmeliaB)  
| 

Тара Грэм  
Философ.

Убита в школе, была обнаружена Лидией, Эллисон, Скоттом и Стайлзом на школьном указателе.  
Десятая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#TaraB)  
| 

**Ребекка Грэм***  
Двенадцатилетняя дочь Тары.

  
[Назад 1](/chapters/44095999#RebeccaB), [Назад 2](/chapters/44098897#RebeccaB)  
| 

**Эндрю** Вестовэр  
Философ.

Учитель истории. Похищен средь бела дня, пока готовился к лекции о Первой мировой войне.  
Одиннадцатая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#AndrewB)  
| 

**Сэмюэль Майерс***  
Друг Эндрю.

После гибели сына, обвиненного в поджоге дома Хейлов, и пропажи друга нашёл себя в мести.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#SamuelB)  
| 

**Лилиан Строцнер**  
Философ.

Пианистка. Погибла от удара лопнувшей струны рояля на концерте в память о жертвах Дарака.  
Двенадцатая жертва Дарака.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#LilyanB)  
| 

**Бенджамин Строцнер***  
Муж Лилиан.

Тяжело переживал смерть жены, пока однажды не встретил на кладбище Майерса.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#BenjaminB)  
| 

Дженнифер Блейк  
Защитник.

Убийца и Дарак, погибшая от когтей Питера Хейла у корней Неметона.  
Тринадцатая жертва.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#JenniferB)  
| 

Дерек Хейл  
Любовник Дженнифер.

Урождённый и воскресший из мертвых оборотень. Способен на полную трансформацию.  
  
  
| 

Джерард Арджент  
Защитник.

Настоящий маньяк, наследник древнего рода охотников на оборотней. Убит Дюкалионом.  
Четырнадцатая жертва.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#GerardB)  
| 

Эллисон Арджент  
Наследница и внучка Джерарда.

Охотница на оборотней, которая постоянно влюбляется в оборотней. Уехала с отцом и Айзеком во Францию.  
  
  
| 

**Лазарь** Брунски  
Защитник.

Ангел смерти — убийца, считающий, что дарует жертвам покой. Погиб от когтей и клыков Малии.  
Пятнадцатая и последняя жертва.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#LazarusB)  
| 

**Арнольд** Шрейдер  
Близкий друг и коллега Лазаря.

Садист, использующий служебное положение санитара Эйкена.  
  
[Назад](/chapters/44098897#ArnoldB)  
  
  


**Жирным** выделены авторские имена и фамилии.  
***** отмечены персонажи, у которых нет канонного визуального воплощения и для которых были использованы чужие фото. Кому они принадлежат на самом деле можно узнать в примечаниях после текста.

Департамент шерифа  
  
---  
  
Ночная смена  
  
Шериф Ноа Стилински  
(Sheriff Noah Stilinski)

| 

Диспетчер **Джон** Паттерсон  
(Dispatcher Patterson)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#JohnB)

| 

Заместитель Джордан Пэрриш  
(Jordan Parrish)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#JordanB)  
  
Заместитель **Мария** Варгас  
(Deputy Vargas)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#MariaB)

| 

Заместитель **Говард** Штраусс  
(Deputy Strauss)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#HowardB)

| 

Заместитель **Доменико** Кордова

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#DomenicoB)  
  
Дневная смена  
  
Заместитель Валери Кларк  
(Valerie Clarke)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#ValerieB)

| 

Заместитель **Джеймс** Гордон  
(Deputy Gordan)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#JamesB)

| 

Заместитель **Роб** Брэди  
(Deputy Brady)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#RobB)  
  
Вечерняя смена  
  
Диспетчер **Кларисса** Симпсон*  
(Deputy Clerk Simpson)

| 

Заместитель **Райан** Бунгалон  
(Deputy Bungalon)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#RyanB)

| 

Заместитель **Виктория Гатт***  
(нет в каноне)

  
[Назад](/chapters/44096068#VictoryB)  
  
  


**Кому на самом деле принадлежат фото**

Жертвы дарака и друидов:

Майкл Куинн — Anthony Molinari, американский актер, сыгравший одного из нападавших на стаю Сатоми в S4E10

Эмма Бреретон — Pamela Wistrom, американская актриса, сыгравшая пациентку Эйкена ~~какая ирония~~ в S3E20.

Александр Харрис — Tyler Schnabel, американский актер, сыгравший подопытного умирающего оборотня в S4E7.

Маттео Фалько — Max Greenfield, американский актер известный по ролям в Новенькой, Игре на понижение и 2 сезоне Американской истории преступлений.

Франческо Фалько — Francesca Chillemi, итальянская актриса и модель.

Джозеф Гильярд — Craig Henningsen, американский актёр, сыгравший одного из Oni в S3E13.

Элизабет Добиш — Sasha Bujnak, американская актриса, сыгравшая девушку с рисунком дракона в S3E16.

Амелия Эриксон — Carole Gutierrez, американская актриса, сыгравшая администратора травматического отделения в S3E7.

Ребекка Грэм — Tayler Buck, юная американская актриса, сыгравшая дочь Джонни Кокрана в S1E5 Американской истории преступлений.

Самуэль Майерс — Rob Mars, американский актер, сыгравший вышибалу в S3E16.

Бенджамин Строцнер — Wayne Packer, американский актер, сыгравший техника в S2E6.

 

Департамент шерифа:  
Джеймс Гордон — Kendrick Cross, американский актер, сыгравший заместителя шерифа, который приезжает к дому Хейлов в S1E3.

Роб Брэди — Clark Freeman, американский актер, сыгравший погибающего заместителя шерифа в S3E19.

Кларисса Симпсон — Kerri J. Baldwin, американская актриса, сыгравшая заместителя шерифа Gordan в S2E6.

Виктория Гатт — Jessica Bues, американская актриса, сыгравшая заместителя шерифа Morrow в S6E15.

 


End file.
